The Hobbit Reprised: An Unexpected Journey
by CelticAngel86
Summary: The quest to take back Erebor proves to be harder than imagined when a being not of their world stumbles upon Thorin and his company. Strengths will be tested, weaknesses revealed. Allegiances questioned, bonds broken. The fate of the dwarves of Erebor rests in the hands of the one that descended from amongst their stars. Rated T, for now. Thorin/OC/Fili/Kili
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One to The Hobbit Reprised: An Unexpected Journey**

**Author's Note:** Hello and welcome my friends to my first Hobbit/LOTR fic. I will be trying to stick to the storylines of both the amazing books and movies, but I will be adding some new elements and prolly changing up some things that makes any crazy fangirl want to throw her popcorn at the screen.

**Warnings:** Mild chapter, some adult activity and swearing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor do I think I own the wonderful world and characters of JRR Tolkien. This is simply for fun.

* * *

**1. V**isitor** f**rom **t**he** E**dge** o**f** T**ime

_I cannot guarantee his safety . . ._

_Nor will I be responsible for his fate . . ._

Life is full of hardships. They come when you least expect an when you're completely unprepared. It's said they are known to either make, or break you. I suppose one thing you can be absolutely sure of . . . you are never left the same.

The lock's old, it scratches irritatingly against my eardrums as I fumble with it, clumsily attempting to open my apartment while keeping the full bag of groceries balanced on my hip. With a growl and savage kick into the solid oak frame, I let a bit of pimpt up aggression free before managing to enter my home away from home. I blink, my dark eyes assessing the small cubby with slight disappointment. I mean, this isn't exactly where I'd dreamed I'd end up. But isn't that just where the problem lies . . . dreamed. Recently, I've come to see there's no such thing as hoping, or dreaming. It's like; all there is is a harsh cold reality that this world likely hates you. A grunt gurgles through my throat as my phone goes off, the musical tone signaling it's the one person in the world that actually does care about me. With a quick dash through the hall, leaping over my cat in the process, I dump the groceries on the small side table while trying to dig my phone out.

"Hi Momma."

"Hi hunny," I smile, roll my eyes at the long drawn out 'hunny'. "Just calling to see how things are going, wanna make sure you're eating ok, and getting some rest. Did you get that job promotion?"

"No," I sigh while leaning against the wall, "I've not heard back about it yet, I think it's still in the works. So I'm still back in the bakery . . . decorating cakes." I peer down at the purring grey puff ball that decided to park it on my foot. "I'm fine everywhere else though. Doing better than I thought really."

"Well good! I've been praying for you, hoping everything would-"

I blink; my mom's voice trails off as I begin to hear some ruckus coming from the living room. "Hey mom, I'm gonna have to call you back."

"Oh alright, I love you!"

"Love you to." I scowl as a loud moan and deep pants begin to grow quite prominent. Not much is left to guess as I stroll forward, I'm pretty sure I know what's going on though I can say I'm quite surprised. Leah, my best friend, though she may be a lil more wild and carefree than myself, I'd never have guessed she'd be banging someone on our couch for all to see. Well, at least me, since I'm the only other person with a key. With a clear of my throat and deep breath, I cautiously lean around the corner. Last thing I wanted to see is either hers or his junk all bouncing around.

I'd realize later that that is exactly what I'd rather have witnessed.

My dark eyes widen in shock, my throat constricting with the breath that lodges in my throat as I stumble. I can feel anger swell up in me almost instantly. "What Is This!?"

Her blonde head snaps up, her pale eyes brightening in dread as she turns to see me, catching her in the act. Fucking my ex. "Ash . . ." she falls over quickly, scrambling off him. "I can explain . . . it's not . . . I—I didn't think, I mean it's been like 4months," she was trying to pull on something to cover herself by this point, giving lame excuses to why she was pounding herself on top the man that had once told me likely the same things he'd been moaning to her as they fucked. "I just thought it wasn't a big deal, you'd said you were over it and well."

My body trembles, I can taste the adrenaline pumping quickly throughout my body. "You—thought it wasn't a big deal?"

"No."

I shake my head, my mouth's hanging wide open as I try to process. "You—how could you!? You know how I felt about him! I confided in you!"

"Ash—"

I point at him, my dark gaze burning. "Do not speak to me."

"Don't speak to him like that."

"Don't—" I scoff, "are you serious? Are you really fucking serious right now? You're gonna tell me . . . you're fucking my ex! You're fucking prolly the only guy I've actually ever liked! I mean . . . how could you!?"

"It just happened!"

"Just happened?" I scream, my throat burns as I hit an octane I haven't breeched in years. "This sorta shit doesn't just happen Leah!"

"Look it's not like this was planned . . ." he sighs, acting as if this is putting him out.

I stare at them, a different thought formulating. "How long . . . how long have you been going behind my back . . ." I watch as she glances guiltily to the floor, inhale sharply as he scratches his head in that awkward way he does when he does something wrong. "Wow . . ." I turn, disgust gushing through the pit of my stomach as I rush through the hall, grasping my keys as I fling the door wide.

I ignore her as she calls after me, calling for me to come back. I let my legs carry me, rush from the apartment building to break out into the cool autumn air, feeling it encircle me and pull me as I run. It's my catalyst, my escape from reality. All my problems would just whisper away in the sweet whistle of the breeze, the chill numbing any sense of emotion that could cling to me. I'd race til breathless and then further, run til my legs trembled, til my feet shattered. It was never a pain I wouldn't welcome. I'd force this upon myself to overwhelm what I was running from in the first place.

With a hiccupping breath I came to a stumbling stop; cling onto a big oak as my knees connect with the grassy park. I slip slowly down, breath rushing free quickly as I stare blindly. I attempt to focus on something else, try to block out the images of them in ecstatic pleasure. With a wrenching shake of my head, I pinch my eyes closed and with a furious scream I beat my hand against the tree trunk.

I jerk back as a white light exploded off the tree. Stare at its trembling surface as something that is like a wail slips through the night. I sit awestruck in the dimming light, my eyes blinking repeatedly in stunned wonder when I gradually begin to feel a tingle in my arm. With a lick against my bottom lip I peer down, not at all prepared to see my hands glowing. At first it's dim, like a small candlelight, then it grows brighter. I gasp and quickly turn away as it blows out with an intensity like that of the sun. I can feel it licking over my skin, setting it on fire, dissolving me to nothing.

It burns. Somewhere in the midst of it all, I think I scream.

Leisurely the burning subsides, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake. My whole body trembles, spasming to the shock it had endured. I curl together, shuddering breaths gushing through my quivering lips as I try opening my eyes. They're heavy, lead weighted; it takes a while for me to bring anything into focus. The wind is whistling softly. And it brings an almost winter chill that feels amazing on my sweaty heated skin. With a rasp I stare out across damp grass, taking in thick mounds of rock and trees towering above me like mountains.

What in the world . . .

My brows knot in confusion. I roll slowly over til I'm overlooking the immense forestry surrounding me. With a groan and hiss I push up, eyes continuing to roam around me, my confusion escalading. A howl has me jumping violently, scrambling to gain my feet and slip repeatedly on the wet floor. When I finally do manage to stand, my foot snags against something to only send me falling once more to the ground. Branches crunch nearby. I blink as I hear heavy breathing. And a sound that makes my blood freeze. It's like a hiss. Or a growl. Maybe a chuckle. I peer into the blackness, thoughts racing, heart pounding. I can feel my blood in my ears; my heartbeat. An then I see a gush of steam—a hot breath slipping into the chilly air. And then the rumbling growl punctuating the intent of the luminescent green eyes staring at me from the darkness.

I'm dreaming. Surely I'm having some kinda night-terror. This isn't real. This isn't happening. I'm only dreaming. Hallucinating . . .

I can see nothing in the blackness, but something massive moves forward, lunging to what it thought was prolly going to be an easy meal. My feet don't slip, my hands dig groves into the earth made soft by some obvious rain and I bolt out of the line of fire. I can feel the shock in the earth as whatever had just tried to kill me strikes where I had been. I stumble in my steps, suck in some panicked breaths while forcing myself to remain upright. I cannot fall. I will not. There's another hiss, an the howl, shocking my system and causing me to bolt in fear. I run like I haven't in a long time, I cannot feel the earth beneath me, I send thought away as I simply run, legs kicking into overdrive as I do what I've always been good at. Branches beat against me, water pelts my face, debris on the forest floor grasps at my feet, but still I fly. Weaving in and out of trees I don't recognize, fleeing from something that means me bodily harm or worse. I can hear it crushing the path behind me, growling and howling as it smashes into the trees I'm slipping around with almost practiced ease. Something inside me screams, makes me alive with an awareness that you read about in books, witness in movies. The thing pursuing me is something outta a nightmare, an ugly deformity of what may have once been a wolf. And somehow I know its gonna be in front of me a split second before its leaping at me head-on. I drop without a thought, slam my head against the mushy floor with a grimace to slide beneath its razor claws. There's a crash and yelp from the beast and then I'm sliding fast down a slope. I grasp quickly for anything I can find which is practically nothing. Yet with a grunt and small squeak I slam into solid ground with not much more than an aching arm. With a rasping breath I grasp it, blink the stun away while looking quickly around. The beast howls above me when I catch a glimpse of a small light in the distance. I'm on my feet running as it peers down from the top of the slope, howling out angrily.

* * *

"What was that?"

The dark haired brother glanced up, listening carefully, "orcs . . ."

His face went stark white in the darkness as he asked in bafflement, "Orcs!?"

That caused the leader of the outfit to waken instantly, his hazel eyes glancing out into the night.

"Throat cutters," the blonde stated matterfactly, "there'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep." The younger, Kili, added. "Quick and quiet no screams, just lots of blood."

Oh he didn't like the sound of that at all. No, he didn't like the sound of that at all! That made his throat tighten and nerves tremble as he glanced out into the dark. The high pitched sounds growing louder. The brothers exchanged glances, chuckled softly, fairly amused at themselves when He stood, deep voice cutting into them and sizing them up like children.

"You think that's funny?"

Bilbo turned, only now realizing the boys may have been poking fun at his expense.

"You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

Kili trembled beneath his uncle's scrutinizing gaze. "We didn't mean anything by it."

"No you didn't," He all but snarled, "you know nothing of the world."

They watched him brush through the camp, easing past the rest of their slumbering comrades, walking toward the edge of the cliff to peer over the valley below.

"Don't mind him laddie," Balin softly encouraged as he came to the mouth of the cave where the boys sat, "Thorin has more cause then most to hate orcs." Bilbo and the brothers listened as he then proceeded to tell them why, retelling the story of the battle that had lead Thorin to lose both his grandfather and father and almost all their kin. "And I thought to myself then . . . there is one who I could follow . . ." Balin breathed in deeply, his old eyes full of admiration,"there is one—I could call king."

Thorin turned, face solemn, to see the entire camp was awake at this point, and were all looking at him with a look of astonishment. They looked to him with hope, a hope of what was to come. He exhaled deeply before walking back through their midst, his eyes, a dark blue in the dark, shining.

An then as Bilbo proceeded to ask what had become of the pale orc, they heard it. The forest coming to life and screaming as its branches snapped and bushes shook violently. A warg howled nearby, fast approaching.

"Arm yourselves," Thorin shouted while moving toward the thundering forestry, blade singing softly as it slipped from its scabbard. "Close ran—" his eyes brightened as the trees suddenly burst open. His breath faltered at what stared back at him.

* * *

My feet hurt dreadfully; I suck in deep panicking breaths, afraid that they may actually betray me when I need them to endure the most. The light is bright before my eyes, I'm right on the crest of its border. Just a lil closer. The beast is right on my heels, I can feel the heat of its breath, smell the stench of its decay. I duck into a web of branches to grunt as something smashes into my back, knocking me forward beneath their limited safety. I scramble quickly away from the claws digging under after me, yelp at the shriek suddenly tearing at my eardrums. I push onto shaky legs and dash forward, knocking aside the last few branches in my way and come out to overlook a small cliff. I'm panting heavily, wheezing uncontrollably as I peer around, taking in the occasional tree littered on the cliff, the angry looking jagged rocks, the roaring fire and then . . . all the stunned baffled eyes peering up at me.

Who . . .

"What is it?"

My eyes narrow. "I—" I snap my head around as the warg is cutting through the trees, blood stained teeth visible in the fire's light, as is the ugly deformity perched on its back, swinging a cruel looking blade at my waist. I jerk into motion, bolt for the edge of my high perch and leap; the snapping of teeth rings in my ears as I collide with the most solid object I should've wanted to avoid.

"Bring it down!" Gandalf shouted as Dwalin slammed his mace into the warg's head, unconcerned with the orc that had been swinging at him moments before Kili released an arrow into its eye. "Bring it down! It'll alert others to our position!" He turned once he was sure the others had that under control, "Thorin!" His bushy brows creased as he stared curiously at the mess that was ontop him. Which was obviously me.

My head's pounding, aching from whatever I'd hit. I touch it gingerly when I suddenly begin to grow more aware of what I've landed on. He groans beneath me, his broad chest rising and falling quickly as he tries to draw in the breath I'm responsible for knocking outta him. I push up and turn to see exactly what's beneath me to gasp in awestruck wonder as I stare into the dark blue eyes blinking up at me. Their intensity is overwhelming; I can't help but tremble slightly under their watch when his hand moves toward me. My breaths slip forth in short hot pants as his fingers brush through the long strips of hair falling past my shoulders. I'm glancing slowly across his face when he suddenly grasps my arm and pushes me over. I grunt, cringe, as he thrusts me firmly into the ground. I nearly lose my breath as he rises over me, watch enamored as the wind lifts his dark hair. Those intense eyes are glaring down at me as I realize he has a sword poised at my temple.

"Thorin wait!" Gandalf insisted.

"Who are you!?" His blue eyes are burning. "Answer me!"

I fumble quickly in my pant pocket, completely freaked out, and dig out my keys, relieved that they are still there. Without a second thought, I stab him, as hard as I can. A sharp breath blasts over my lips as he jerks back, momentarily stunned. I don't let the opportunity pass me by, I swing back an nail a fist into his jaw, which I can say I deeply regretted as my knuckles went numb. But I didn't pause to think it over, I shove him back while propelling myself forward, falling quickly to the side and narrowly avoiding an ax swinging at my head to slip up amidst dozens of swords, axes, maces, and pikes whipping forward to defend their prince.

"Still your blades you fools!" Gandalf huffed. "I said stop!"

Just like in the forest that alertness came back, rushing through my veins and taking over the panic, stilling my racing heart. Everything stretches out before me, every action laid out before me like a perfectly drawn out diagram; time itself was slowing down and I sped up. I strike with the deadly accuracy of a snake, swaying back at each swing to whip forward, disarming each dwarf one after another. But it was as I was kicking Kili's feet out from under him, as I'd somehow managed to slip his blade from his hand to my own and was now thrusting it down toward his unguarded throat that that solidity smashed into me.

"Kili!" Fili was on his knees beside him, quickly checking his lil brother as Thorin rose above me, his blade shinning in the firelight.

"What are you!?" He growled menacingly. At least he was til I beat the butt of the blade I'd taken from Kili into the side of his head, giving me the distraction to propel him off and gain my feet. I'd managed one step when his blade was at my throat. I inhale, shiver, as his body presses firmly against my own. "I'll as—"

"Thorin!" Fili shouted as he was suddenly pitched forward over me.

He landed on his back with a huff to grunt as I step on the arm grasping his blade, digging in my weight til with a grit of his teeth and near breathless yell his fingers loosen. I kick his weapon aside quickly before leaping over him, avoiding his grasp and the attempted swings of the others. I have no idea what I'm doing, never in my life have I ever done anything remotely close to what I'm accomplishing and yet—it seems as natural as breathing. My blood's on fire. I blink as a soft whistle draws my attention once more to the present. I bow my head, narrowly avoiding the arrow that was aimed at my skull. Fili's lunging at me, mid scream. I glance toward him to see his sword raised, poised to take my head off. With a sharp exhale I veer to my left, spin fast and the blade skims along the side of my arm. I jerk to a stop as he takes a couple steps forward, regaining his footing to turn on me. I blink, cool breath filling my expanding lungs when I take a bracing step and leap forward, throwing my weight into the air to sail across the space between us and nail the blunt edge of my stolen weapon into the soft juncture between his neck and shoulder. A soft cry cuts through his lips; his face contorting into an expression of sheer misery yet I still kick him backwards. The others are coming at me fast now, battle cries screaming through their lips. I crouch, dark eyes narrowing as I hoist my weapon.

"Enough!" Gandalf bellowed to strike his staff into the earth. A spark of light exploded into the night, with it a surge of energy that was like a strong gust of air sailed out to unbalance and knock over several of the dwarves and poor Bilbo who had been hiding back near the wizard. I turn my gaze on the pulsing wave of light, blink rapidly as I watch it rise and fall on its way toward me. Something deep inside me explodes; slipping through my head like a headache, whispering intangible nothingness to me. Somehow I know not to fight it. It's like a foreign instinct overtakes my body in this instant, leaving me a prisoner in my own flesh. I turn, my grip tightening around my weapon and with a small growl I spin back around to slice it with a scream through the light.

Bilbo perked up as what was like fireworks burst out into the darkness, sprinkling down around the stunned dwarves in wisps of every color of light. "Did you see that? Did you see what just happened!?"

Gandalf's eyes were narrowed; he was staring through the dissipating light straight at me. "Yes." What he'd just witnessed was in no small degree from astronomically impossible. What he would've originally only assumed was an ordinarily simple, though obviously adept, creature had just severed the very fabric of his spell. A wizard's spell.

Thorin was pushing to his feet when I made a dash toward the forest. "Don't let it escape! Kili!"

I skid to a stop, jerk my head back quickly to watch an arrow ricoshade off the face of some nearby towering rocks. I turn with an irritable sigh to watch all the dwarves gathering themselves off the ground to charge at me yet again. They're relentless. With a shake of my head and deep breath, I step forward, not entirely eager to start this dance up once more. I sidestep Thorin, push him behind me and turn fast as Dwalin is lunging forward. His mace meets earth as I take a few quick steps forward and slid beneath him to lift myself up between Bifur's pike and Bofur's sword. They'd swung their blades simultaneously to only end up slamming their weapons upon the others. With a quick inhale I leap into the air, nail my feet into the both of them and flip right back to my feet as they stumble backwards. I twist as an arrow zips by to glance toward Kili, he's reaching back to his quiver. I dash quickly toward him, ducking around Bombur's mace as I spot him outta the corner of my eye. Kili took several steps back as I continue toward him to drop his bow and unsheathe his sword with a grit of his teeth. I narrowly avoid the blow as I'm grasping his shoulder and using my momentum to quickly climb on top him, I twist quickly around, throwing him to the ground. I hover for only a moment. I twist quickly around when Thorin slams into me; every single solid inch of him knocking me down to tumble with him across the ground. I feel the cords of his muscles tighten as we roll one last time, feel his hand push me down as he rises over me, dark gaze burning like fire in the dark. I jerk my leg up quickly, somehow managing to get it around his head, over his shoulder, and I'm throwing him over with a growl. I push quickly back to my feet as the others all come racing toward me, roaring. I stumble quickly to the side to skid to a stop at the cliff's edge as it came up outta the dark. I wheeze uncontrollably in the panic that sparks through my whole as I regain my balance. I barely keep myself from falling over. I step back, breaths short to blink as I hear the rustling, remembering what's there. I spin quickly, a gasp escaping my lips as I hoist the weapon I took earlier. The adrenaline's dissipating now and my original fear is creeping back through me, freezing my blood.

"Lay down your arms." Dwalin demanded to snarl as I only hoist my arms higher, shaking slightly. "I said lay down your arms!"

"We've got you cornered," Balin nodded. "You've nowhere to go."

This much was true, I glance both ways; they left not much more than a few inches on either side. Only open air greeted me behind and yet I hear myself saying almost challengingly. "There's through you." My eyes are like saucers, I can only imagine. I can feel them trembling when they shoot toward Thorin's sudden movement. He's pushing through his men, a look of irritation or anger stretched across his face. Maybe it was both. I'm not sure I want to find out. I want to run. I want to escape. I want to wake up from this nightmare. To find myself in my warm bed where I've likely cried myself to sleep and cooked up this wacky nightmare.

My eyes snap open, just realizing I'd closed them, as Thorin took a step forward. "What are you?"

I breathe in deeply, try to calm the frantic panic causing my heart to nearly leap outta my chest.

"Stop!" Gandalf bellowed as he pushed his way through the others to glare at the dwarf lord. "Stop I say! What do you think you're doing?"

Thorin looked up at the wizard in annoyance. "It was trying to kill us."

Gandalf shook his head in irritation. "Did you neglect to note the warg . . ." he waved his staff toward me. "The poor thing is prolly half to death scared with fright and then you go on about attacking her?"

"It attacked Thorin!" Ori challenged. "It tried to kill him!"

"Not only him," Fili breathed.

"It nearly took Fili's head off." Kili offered.

"And Kili's," Fili added.

"Looked to me like she was defending herself." Bilbo sighed.

"It lunged on Thorin." Gloin joined in.

"Provoked us to action when it went after him." Oin huffed.

I can't stop how uncontrollably I'm trembling, and I'd say I'm almost sure its not because of the late autumn air biting at my poorly clothed figure. The adrenaline and that alien sensation that had transformed me into some sort of Amazonian warrior had just dissipated, vanishing to nothing and now here I was back to the weak feeble lil normal ole me. The blade that I'd once barely felt when I was warding off all these angry little men cornering me was now so heavy I was actually afraid I may drop it. My fingers are turning white as my grip squeezes against the handle, ensuring I will keep hold of it. Yet for some unknown reason, part of me was curious enough to continue standing around attempting to listen to all these hairy men with their funny hairdos. The other more sensible me was telling me to run, to find some way out before they decided to an action I may not end up liking. I glanced slowly across them, attempting to determine if there were any weak points I could use to some advantage while they seemed distracted. I found it as my gaze roamed over Gloin and Ori. During the heat of the conversation, they'd both moved closer, leaving at least 1-2possible feet from the cliff's edge. It was all I would need. Inhaling deeply to let it ease back over my lips slowly, my dark gaze shifts quickly back and forth over Gloin and Ori, estimating the space between the both of them and the ledge. It wasn't likely I'd get by unnoticed; they'd attempt to keep me from escaping. Attempt. It was moments like this that I was so thankful for my speed and flexibility.

"Right." I breathe softly and then dash forward, pumping my arms furiously to push me faster. Kili and Fili noticed; the blonde was pushing his way around the others as the brunette was hoisting his bow, arrow at the ready. I push them from my thoughts, focus on running, focus on the ones in my way. I suck in a deep breath as Gloin glances at me, his hands tighten on his ax as he lifts it to swing for me. "And fly . . ." I plant my feet, bury my weight and spring into the air, vaulting myself over both Gloin and Ori's heads to their bafflement. I close my eyes slowly, reveling in the feel of the wind licking over me before curling together in my descent.

"Stop her!" Gandalf shouted as most the other dwarves started noticing I'd somehow gotten loose.

"Don't let it escape . . ." Thorin shouted to glance toward his nephews. "Kili!"

They were both dashing through the camp after me, Fili had been attempting to reach the forest line before I did. Kili's dark eyes narrowed, he could see his brother would never beat me. So he stopped and hoisted his bow, the arrow pulling back to the corner of his lips before it snapped free, accelerating quickly after me. He'd known they wouldn't catch me. So he'd slow me instead.

I pushed branches aside with a gleeful smile, hearty chuckle bubbling up my throat to suddenly jerk forward, stumbling a few feet to hiss as I slipped down an incline I'd not noticed. My breath blasts out in a gagging grunt as I strike the bottom. My eyes are leaking tears as I'm pushing myself up, reaching across my throbbing shoulder. I suck in a deep gasp as my fingers bump into the arrow protruding through my body. Oh My God! They Just Shot Me! I draw my gaze away with a shudder, blink rapidly as I choke on my gushing breaths. Well at least now I'm completely sure I'm not dreaming, for this sort of agony there was no other possible explanation. This was actually happening. I scoot quickly toward some bushes as I hear their hurried feet crushing the forestry behind me, push myself beneath their cover to let out a heavy breath as several dwarves suddenly rush past.

"Where'd it get to?"

"Did anyone see which way it went?"

"It won't be getting far. I know I hit it on its way down."

"Spread out, we have to find it." I found my eyes lifting toward the sound of that deep husky voice. I peer up through the leaves surrounding me, force my blurring gaze to try picking him outta the darkness to exhale a slow breath as I spot Thorin. "We can't chance it, not with so much on the line."

"Is it completely necessary?" Balin was questioning, his head of snowy fuzz was shaking slowly. "Perhaps it's best if we leave it."

Thorin's dark gaze drifted toward the elder and I found myself tensing. "You saw what it did . . . whatever it is it cannot be allowed to make it back to where it came from . . . not when our enemies are lurking unseen in the dark."

I shiver against my will. Where on earth am I?

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued in **C**hapter **2: U**nsuspecting **A**lly

* * *

So there it is! I'm really hoping you guys liked it, and if so or if not don't be afraid to say so. Let me know if there's things I need to improve on, if I need to fix any of the characters, and likewise tell me what you think of how I'm portraying our darling dwarves and hobbit and wizard. Like I said, I'm gonna be following along the original storyline as best as I can but it'll be from a whole different perspective with this new character coming into ME. There will elements from both the movie and book so bear with me, and keep coming back! =D Thank you all and until next time.

**C**eltic**A**ngel**86** signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two of The Hobbit Reprised: An Unexpected Journey**

**Author's Note:** Hi again and welcome back!

**Warnings:** Mild Chapter, swearing and violence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor do I think I own the wonderful world and characters of JRR Tolkien. This is simply for fun.

* * *

**2. U**nsuspecting** A**lly

I don't know how long I stayed under my bush. It's not like I actually have any way of perceiving time but what were likely minutes had felt like hours. I stay perfectly still, daring not to move even an inch and listen til the sound of them all but disappeared. I've seen too many movies, read too many books where you have that one _stupid_ person that doesn't wait, moves too soon and then they get caught. Well, that wasn't going to happen to me, no sir. I remain where I lay, eyes wide and alert as the only sound I've heard for a long time is the eerie quiet whistle of the wind. But my shoulder is throbbing where the arrow's still protruding and I know there's a chance I could eventually pass out from losing too much blood. And the smell of blood may attract some unwanted visitors. And seeing as how I've seen just what those 'visitors' may be. . . I didn't really have any desire to face anymore of those.

With a deep breath I listen carefully, glance slowly around from the safe cover of my bush to gradually pull myself into the open. I hold my breath and push leisurely to my feet. I stand in silence, my heartbeat thick in my ears the only disturbance. That is when I feel it, that spine tingling chill that clues you in you're not alone. There was someone or something else here. I close my eyes, draw my lips together in nervous anxiety and inhale a quivering breath. I dig my teeth into my quivering lip, try to wish away this nightmare. How can any of this be real!? Why can't I just be having some intense wacky dream? Maybe less intense . . . I have a freaken arrow sticking outta my shoulder! There's no way of imagining this pain, of denying what was happening. I can only face it. So I would.

I turn to face what's lurking behind me, or tried, my attempted twist had me teetering clumsily toward the side. My head's spinning excruciatingly, vision blurring. I stagger, reach out quickly to balance myself against a nearby tree. I feel so sick. I need help. Help, what a laugh. People are trying to kill me, who am I gonna find that would help. I choke on my breaths, rub at my blurry eyes. I hear a rustle, the soft crunch of branches and old brittle leaves being crushed beneath something heavy. My pulse jumps at the low growl easing into the eerie howl of the wind. I jerk my gaze quickly in the direction it'd originated, exhale hard at the leisurely dissipating pocket of steam. I feel my body go cold, my breath stutter at the large green eyes staring back outta the darkness at me.

I have no idea how long it had been there; sitting silent. The smell of my blood prolly drew it here. Or maybe . . . had it been with the one that attacked me earlier. Had it just been lurking in the woods, watching as all those hairy men attacked me. It had waited. The question was why . . .

My fingers dig into the tree I'm leaning against as twigs start snapping. It growls softly, making my muscles tense and nerves quiver. I gasp as it dashes forward, the forest screaming loudly on its approach. I slide around the tree, narrowly avoiding the warg's razor sharp claws, but the dizzying nausea overtaking my body had me stumbling onto my knees when I attempted to run. So many sounds rang in my ears; the frantic beat of my heart, my hysteric breaths, the warg's piercing shrieking growls, and a roar that had my gaze jerk up to see Fili charging outta the woods, sword grasped firmly in both hands. I jerk as he leaps over me, my eyes follow him to watch him bury his sword into the warg. I watch in a slight state of shock, my motor functions are slow to respond as I watch the warg rear and try to shake him free. I gasp as the warg suddenly jerks him loose, watch him tumble several feet in my direction to glance at the warg as it turns toward us. I suck in a gasp as it charges. I've got nothing and Fili's sword is still embedded in the warg's back. We're defenseless. Fili was pushing himself up slowly, still dazed. His pale grey blue eyes lift slowly to stare at me. I can see them focus, finally seeing me for the first time, I mean really see me. He's completely unaware of what's coming.

Where the hell had all his friends gone? Why was he the only one here?

I cringe at the throb cutting through my shoulder, wince at the horrid pain to jerk my eyes wide and blink rapidly. I have something. I watch Fili's eyes brighten as he hears the heavy crunch, watch him jerk around to stare down the gapping maw of the charging warg. My ears ring with the breath that gushes through his lips, eyes burn as I reach up to grasp the arrow. Tears leak down my dirty cheeks, my breath goes out fast as I grit my teeth, scream in pure utter agony. Fili turns to me in alarm, his eyes searching my face to turn as I tear the arrow through my shoulder. I blow a shuddering breath free, eyes snapping toward the warg, bury my fingers deep into the quivering earth. I jerk up, push Fili down and thrust my arm down into the warg's mouth as it rams into me. Its breath is hot on my stomach; I can see my reflection in the green of its glowing eyes, what's encased there is a person I would never have recognized. I blink, push all thought away as I'm lifted, practically thrown off the ground. It was roaring up at me, rearing back to lift after me. I tighten my hold on my bloody arrow, grasp it firmly in both my hands as I descend, screaming loudly, fiercely. The force I strike the warg with has my teeth snap together painfully, head jerk and neck pop. I tumble off, roll to the side as Fili rose quickly, his pale eyes sweeping over me fast before moving to the warg, watching it fall dead to the ground, the arrow buried between its forever blind eyes. I stare at the warg a moment before jerking around to flinch away from Fili as he rose and stepped toward me.

I scoot back quickly as he continues to advance, slap his arm away as he reaches out. "What do you want!?"

He froze, pale eyes staring down at me with a look I can't distinguish. I watch him warily, glance across his shadowed face uncertainly when my eyes start trembling, vision blurring out of focus. Everything's spinning, things are expanding around me dizzyingly. There's a sudden maelstrom of noise that makes my head pound horribly. My stomach rises, I feel nauseous. I teeter to the side; only partially aware of the hand grasping my arm, pulling me upright. Pale hazels swim in front of me before I close my eyes completely, pushing away the loud voices shouting angrily. Something touches my cheek before my world turns upside down. Not for the first time.

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued in **C**hapter **3**: **W**here is **H**ome

* * *

Alright, its short I know, sorry. I was just gonna keep this as part of chapter 1 but I split it to keep ya hanging =P So I'm still hoping you guys are liking this, and I hope you'll continue to come back and hang in there as I try to write fast and post new chapters even faster. I appreciate any and every support you will give me now and in the coming future. Thanks again so much my friends, keep coming back. So until next time.

**C**eltic**A**ngel**86** signing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three of The Hobbit Reprised: An Unexpected Journey**

**Author's Note:** Hi again and welcome back! Ok, so I can promise its only gonna get better from here =P

**Warnings:** Mild Chapter, swearing and violence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor do I think I own the wonderful world and characters of JRR Tolkien. This is simply for fun.

* * *

**3. W**here **i**s **H**ome

I inhale deeply; the air filling my lungs is crisp and clean; renewing. It reminds me intensely of all the trips my family had made to Georgia. A smile creeps through my dry lips. I miss the woodsy area my grandfather's plantation set on, the wide acres of towering trees and creatures hidden in its depths. The Border Collie that had been my companion through every visit. Light flickers over my eyes, urging me gently awake, telling me to quit being lazy and get myself ready for the day. God it was irritating. I blow a breath out in reluctance before shifting, rubbing my arm absentmindedly to wince as a blistering pain shoots through my shoulder. My eyes snap open, mind speeding through all the events of the past . . . 24hrs? I glance cautiously around, brown gaze rolling over the pale towering trees, hiding the sunlight from most the glade. I inhale sharply as I spot several of the dwarves all standing around a fire and pot. Something smells good I duly note; my stomach growls softly in response, though thankfully not loud enough to be heard. I slide my hand slowly out from beneath my head, fingers stroking across the ground to freeze at the chuckle drifting over me from above. I jerk my head up quickly, wide eyes staring up at Gandalf. He was leaning against the alcove of stone branching out over me, his kind old eyes peering at me with the most amused smile on his wrinkled face.

"If I didn't know any better I'd assume you were up to something . . ."

My brows dip, mouth hanging unhinged. I glance at the dwarves turning to regard us before going back to what they had been doing. The wizard brushes into my line of vision, making me lift my gaze the rest of the way. God he's tall.

"Where am I?" I quiver slightly. The dreaded question that lets you know you're so undeniably screwed. Oh and lost.

"By my estimate, I'd say we're a few miles do south of Bree."

My brows crease, lip turning into a curl as I stare at him. What!?

"Lost?"

I nod numbly. I've never heard of the place he mentioned. "I uh . . . I don't know how I got here . . ." well, I wasn't lying. I don't know where here is.

"Traveling alone?"

I glance out to see Kili staring at me, there's a look of impishness captivated on his _extremely_ attractive face. I swallow a quick breath, clear my throat, an glance away sheepishly. "Um yeah . . ." Lame. God help me, I sound like a fool.

"Do you live around here?" Kili frowned to grunt as his arm was smacked. His big brown eyes turned to his brother. My breath stutters, eyes blink rapidly. Here in the light, Fili looked like one only imagined from the deepest recesses of your dreams. Like a fabled construct of the gods only depicted in myth. His hair looked like pale gold, his hazel eyes green. God he's drop dead gorgeous. Both of them.

"Are you ok?"

I blink. "Yeah."

He nods and a small smile sweeps across his face. "Good. Thank you. For saving my life."

"You mean after she tried killing you?"

It was that voice. The deep husky one that had sent shivers down my spine; is sending them again at this moment. I stare at Thorin as he walks into view, his dark hair blows slightly on the wind. His pale eyes are watching me carefully. I feel naked beneath his gaze. Where the boys had made me want to smile and blush, this one is stealing the very breath from my lungs, causing my heart to race uncontrollably.

"Who are you?" Thorin questions. I watch him cross his arms. "What're you doing out here?"

The defiant nature of my heritage has me bristle under his gaze, has my jaw tighten and lips press firmly together. "Who are you?"

His brows crease. "That is not your concern." Yeah I figured he would be the sort that didn't like being questioned, prolly always got his way to.

"Likewise it is not any concern of yours who I am." The Irish in me is screaming. This man attacks me and just expects me to roll over like some dog? Hah! I inhale deeply, cross my arms and tap my finger as I glare right back at him.

"2warg riders . . . out in the middle of nowhere . . . that's too big a coincidence if you ask me." His arms unfold as he steps closer. "I'll ask again. Who are you? What did they want with you?"

My teeth press hard against one another. "Me . . . who says it was me they were after?"

Gandalf looked at the dwarf lord. Looks like that was something none of them wanted to hear at all. Thorin's face shifts, for a brief second he looks afraid. My gaze softens just as his hardens.

"Thorin—" Kili started to be silenced as he marched into the alcove to seize my arm.

I wince at the jolt it causes on my shoulder and without thinking I swing out, nailing my right cross square with his chin. I cover my mouth and my gasp as he stumbles back, Fili was quickly balancing him, the rest of the camp had moved toward us. I swear I heard some blades unsheathing.

"Now let's calm down." Gandalf exhaled as Thorin glared back at me. "There are a few things we are at least certain of: orcs are clearly on the hunt, for the girl or for us we cannot be certain. But you cannot deny that the task we're undertaking is not without its dangers. There are many that would see you fail Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin . . .

I watch him peer at the wizard as he continued. "You cannot take your frustration out on this girl."

His gaze drifted toward me before he walked away. "She's yours to deal with. I want no part."

Charmer. I frown to glance toward Fili and Kili as they came closer. "What would you wager she is?" I blink as the brothers practically examine me. "She's small like us." There's no denying that, I'm not the tallest girl in the world; a measly 5foot nothing lil shrimp. But what I lack in height I make up for in speed.

Fili nods. "But she doesn't have the dwarven qualities."

"So then is she like Bilbo?" Kili ponders to focus intently on my face. "She doesn't look like she could be a hobbit."

"Nah, her feet aren't hairy, or large enough . . ."

I'm staring at them like they're insane when Gandalf chuckles lightly; I imagine it's due to whatever expression is plastered across my face. "Why don't you just simply ask the poor girl?"

"Well, yeah. We were getting to that," Kili sighs dramatically. They so weren't getting to that; the thought hadn't even crossed their minds I wager. "So then. What are ya?" Kili smiles.

"I'm a girl."

"Well yes, that's obvious you have —" Fili cleared his throat.

Gandalf was hysterically amused at the boy's foolishness. "My dear I think they intend to denounce what race you may just be."

Race. I blink, twist a crooked confused smile into place. "Uh. Is there a race I shouldn't be . . ."

"Not at all." Gandalf mused. "But then there are many people that are what they shouldn't and some people that aren't what they should." He chuckled softly at me. All I could do was stare at him, mouth wide open, lip curling as I attempted to make the slightest sense of what he just freaken said! "And as amusing as it is to see them get all flustered and tongue-tied, could you be so kind?"

I glance away, head shaking to scoff softly. "I uh. I'm mostly Irish . . . but umm," scowling a grin I continue, shaking my head, "I've got a lil Indian in me to and—you know what, just umm, don't worry about it, it's just that . . . well, it's just all, yeah, enough to make anyone human." I nod to watch Kili and Fili suddenly frown. "What?"

The brothers step back, heads shaking. "I'd never have guessed that."

"Wouldn't have even come to mind."

"She's just so." They both glance at me. "Different."

"I'm different?" I scoff. Were they serious?

"And she's just so small."

"And don't forget those mad skills that make her so beyond human." I stare at the both of them, mouth still hanging unhinged. So, yeah, they were serious.

"Not to mention she's got that stubbornness and pride that we as dwarves are renowned for."

"But the grace and speed of like an elf."

"Slightly enchanting."

"Beyond I'd say."

My head's shaking at this point, my thoughts being thrown into overdriven confusion when Balin suddenly emerges with Oin a couple steps behind him. He swats at the boys. "You've pestered her enough. Go make yourselves useful."

"But—"

"Uh uh, get." Balin orders before smiling at me, his kind eyes make me grin back. "Now. How is your shoulder my dear? Is the pain lessened? Oin tried to patch you up best he could. I'm afraid you made a nasty business of it after ripping that arrow clean through. But I'll hope I haven't been the first to thank you proper for that. Young Fili's life is a gracious reprieve after how we reacted to you."

I smile. "I uh, I'm fine." I peer at my shoulder as if to double check that assurance.

"It's a brave thing you did lass. Not many can say they felled a warg singlehandedly. And with not but an arrow either. An especially not one they'd rip from their own body." Balin was watching me carefully. "May I ask where you had your training? You are as strong as any dwarf, but quick and agile like the elves, with the cunning and smarts of a wizard."

I blink. "I—training?"

Balin glances toward Gandalf. "I thought as much. Darling . . . where are you from? Its obvious you aren't from around here."

My lip quivers. "I um," with a shake of my head I curl my fingers repeatedly, scratch at them self-consciously. "I don't know."

"Amnesia?" Balin frowns; I look up to see him look to Gandalf.

"It's possible," Gandalf nodded.

I shake my head with a growling sigh. "No, I don't have—I don't know where home is in pretense to where I am now." I watch Gandalf lean into his staff as he looks me over carefully with his old pale eyes.

"Where is home. Are you Rohirrim? Or perhaps Dúnedain of Gondor?"

A thought struck Balin, I can see it in his eyes as he quickly grasps Gandalf's sleeve, tugging on it til the wizard's gaze drifts toward him. "Could she be . . ." his eyes wander over me. I shiver as he let his breath out fast.

"What?"

"Her skin is fair, her hair dark, eyes . . ." I watch Balin come closer, his hands taking mine to study it carefully. What was my hand gonna tell him? "She may be of the old lineage . . . pureblood Dúnedain!"

I look to Gandalf as his breath flooded out in a gasp; his eyes were looking through me. "No . . . no, I don't think that is the case. That line was broken long ago."

Balin looks at him. "Did it?" God I hate cryptic lingo. "Are we completely sure?" Why can't they just come right out with what they're really saying without being so secretive and compulsively manipulative? I rub my brow irritably as they simply stare at one another. Old men, I swear. It's a wonder they can even understand themselves when they talk.

* * *

Thorin stood back near the ponies, hand brushing lightly down his mounts fuzzy neck, his gaze stuck on me. He exhales as Dwalin came to his side. The bulkier dwarf leans into his mace as he simply stared at his prince.

"Say what you came to."

Dwalin inhales sharp and strong. His eyes see much. Even when he didn't say anything they did the work for him. But he was one of few that could move their prince. His counsel was almost as strongly sought as his brother Balin's. "It's obvious the lass troubles you."

"She doesn't you?"

He watched Thorin, watched his hand glide gently over the pony. "I wouldn't say such. I've not had my spine tingle in ages as it does within her presence. She's . . . something."

"She's trouble." He stared at me, his eyes narrowing. "Plain and simple. That's all she is and will be. I can already see Gandalf's and Balin's plots forming. They'll move to have her with us." Thorin's head shook slowly. "I cannot have it."

Dwalin perched his lips, glanced out over the voluminous valleys awaiting them beyond this cliff's ledge. "Thorin. Do not mistake me; I share your hesitance toward the girl. She's . . . she's beyond us. There's something that surrounds her like a shadow but thicker. Darker."

"So what would you have me do . . . take her along with us to the lonely mountain? She'll only be in the way; only a burden."

Dwalin shrugged. "I'd hate to say she's stuck with us, but that sorta seems how it is. Could it be purely coincidence that she stumbled upon us? You know those wargs were likely here for us. Not her."

Thorin glanced away. "I'm already aware of that."

"What is it that makes you so on edge with her? Tell me straight Thorin."

His hazel eyes turn to his friend. "I fear for what may come . . ." he peers at Gandalf. "I know I'm not the only one that's seen it. There's something with her . . . in her. I cannot say what, but I can see the outcome. I'm not willing to lay down the lives of my kin to suit Gandalf's curiosity. If I'd had my way—"

"Oh we know what woulda happened if you had your way," Dwalin smirked. "Exactly the same thing that did happen. Say what you want Thorin, but I know you well enough that you wouldn't have left her defenseless and injured like she was. Not with orcs out and about . . . and especially not after what she did to herself to protect Fili." He shrugged as Thorin glared at him. "I'm just saying."

"It'd do you well to stop." Thorin said stubbornly as his gaze turned once again to the pony, a ghost of a smile slipped across his lips. And then his eyes flicked once more toward me.

* * *

I sat perfectly still as Oin dressed my shoulder, breathing softly while just enjoying the comfortable silence that had stretched out between all of us. It gave me the opportunity to really take in everything happening around me. I've already come to the conclusion that I may have been somehow transported to another world, possibly even another dimension. Dwarves, elves, wizards, those grotesque beasts, it was something outta a fairytale. And I'm now stuck in the middle of it, though I could not say what '_It'_ may yet be. But it was obvious it was something important, something secret. These dwarves, these cranky lil men who surprisingly were almost the same height as myself, were intriguing beyond all mention. There were some who obviously had taken a liking to me; Balin, humming softly under his breath while he and Gandalf continued to carryon their confusing conversation, the brothers, Kili and Fili, dashing back and forth through the camp while shooting repeated glances my way were making me grin. They were so adorable. In the grown up kinda adorable way of course. The hobbit and wizard seemed to like me as well as far as I could tell; everyone else seemed a bit wary, not ready to give out an opinion. But then there was Thorin. He was quite opinionated in regards to me and I'm almost positive he hates my guts for some reason I cannot pinpoint.

I blink as Oin leaned back, admiring his work briefly before he started tidying up the mess. "You're done." I rotate my shoulder as I watch him stand and walk away. So he might not like me too much, he was all too eager to finish and run. Inhaling I press against my shoulder testingly to glance at Balin and Gandalf.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away lass."

"This place . . . what is it?" I glance between the old dwarf and wizard slowly. Balin hoisted his gaze to peer at Gandalf. The wizard leaned against his staff, his eyes were thoughtful as they roamed over me. I breathe slowly, almost holding onto it as Gandalf's head tipped to the side. For some reason I'm not sure if I want them knowing I could be from a different world. Though I suppose it's pretty obvious I don't belong in this one.

"That could be answered in so many ways my dear . . . it depends entirely on what you're prepared to learn . . ."

I stare at him. My breath falls slowly; I can feel it like shivers down my spine. "It's different . . . from what I'm used to." Carefully I choose my words. I don't know why, but I feel cornered, trapped. "What you can do . . . there's no way it should be real."

"Me?" Gandalf inquired, he rose from his staff as Balin shook his head amused.

"I hate to point it out lass, but what you've done is the all but impossible." He peered toward Gandalf as the wizard waved his arm before him, silencing him.

"My dear what do you mean?" My eyes shift to his staff, to the stone held securely by the branchlike web at the peak. He followed my gaze.

I lean back into cold stone as he suddenly grasped the staff in both hands to watch him turn it and stretch it out before him. I blink. Is he offering it to me?

"This?" Gandalf inquired.

I shake my head. "That's only half . . ." what exactly am I saying.

His eyes brightened, a small smile slipped across his lips when he straightened to turn suddenly. Thorin approached.

"Will she live?" Again his voice, the dismissive tone, made me bristle irritably.

Balin nodded slowly. He looked as though he were thinking carefully to how he should respond. "It's slow going . . . but she'll be alright if—"

"Good." Thorin cut him off. "Get ready," he looked to the wizard as Gandalf sighed, "we're moving out soon."

"Thorin," I watched the old dwarf glower at the dwarf lord as his gaze shifted quickly back to him. Some silent message was exchanged before I watched Balin walk away with what looked like a disappointed look on his shaking head.

"And the girl?" Gandalf was asking what I wanted to. I stare at Thorin as he looked at the wizard. His expression made my breath catch. He's gonna leave me here. I draw in a deep gasp as he turned to walk away. "Thorin!" The wizard didn't look keen on that decision. I'm happy to agree.

"Thorin!" Gandalf huffed as he moved after the stubborn dwarf lord. "You cannot abandon that girl out in the middle of nowhere!"

"I'm not arguing with you on this. She stays. We're leaving."

"Curse the stubbornness of dwarves!" Gandalf spat, he narrowed his gaze on Thorin as he stopped to glare back at him.

"What would you have me do? March her up to the gates of Erebor and see if she can persuade Smaug to depart? Do not be absurd wizard, that woman is not but trouble. She will not come."

"You are so blind Thorin, you cannot overlook what she is . . . not only did she best each of us, but there is also the matter of where she really comes from . . ."

Thorin tilted his head to shake it. "Don't give me any of your cryptic fables wizard—"

"You are as prideful as your grandfather, but unlike Thror you will not open your eyes to what's right before you!" Gandalf breathed deeply to soften his tone at the look passing through Thorin's eyes. "You are wise beyond your years Thorin; you've had to be . . . but you cannot deny what that girl may be."

Thorin shook his head. "I deny nothing . . . that is precisely why I cannot allow her to come. I will not risk what she may do, she's unpredictable!"

"You know . . ." they both turned to stare at me. I couldn't stand it, I knew they were ranting and raving about me and I wasn't about to sit it out. I'd walked up without them noticing. "If you'd wanted to leave me behind, you shouldn't have mentioned where you were headed."

Gandalf blinked while Thorin shook his head. "We've told you nothing . . ."

I grin. The most devilish conniving smile I can muster. "What's Erebor?" They both stare at me, a look of astonishment and a look twisting into utter annoyed rage. This was prolly the only time I've been thankful for my curiosity. Or so I'd think.

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued in **C**hapter **4:** **S**immering **V**itality

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm so enjoying this. I think I'm getting most of the dwarves spot on but if anyone thinks otherwise let me know. I want to get right. I'm having too much fun with the boys and then Thorin's obvious distaste though curious interest toward the girl. Ok, so I don't wanna gab too much, gotta keep going with the later chapters so I dont leave you all hanging too much =P So thanks for coming back and future come backs. Send me a review if you will, let me know what you all think and how I'm doing. Any ideas that might pop into your heads is always welcome to. Let me know what you think of the sparks forming between Fili and the girl, and then the interaction between Thorin and her. Smooches and until next time.

**C**eltic**A**ngel**86** signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four of The Hobbit Reprised: An Unexpected Journey**

**Author's Note:** Hi and welcome back!

**Warnings:** Mild Chapter, swearing and violence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor do I think I own the wonderful world and characters of JRR Tolkien. This is simply for fun

* * *

**4. S**immering **V**itality

One.

Two.

Three . . .

My brow twitches. Lip curls before I force it still.

Four.

Fi—

Nope. Can't do it. My eyes snap open and I scream; in pure unbridled anger. I tighten my trembling fists further as I glare at Thorin, glare at this persistent unmovable ass. "You are so infuriating! How many times do I have to say it!?"

"Til I'm convinced." His eyes were narrowed. Arms crossed stubbornly over his broad chest. Sighs filtered through the air beyond him. Almost the entire company was mounted and some (Fili and Kili) were laying on their mounts' necks, completely bored.

"Shall I write it in blood?" I hyperventilate. "What's it gonna take to get you to trust me!?"

"Trust you? Likely nothing." He breathed shortly. "You don't deserve my trust."

I grind my teeth angrily. "Well that's excellent, 'Cause I don't want it!" I whirl around and start walking away, stomp my way toward the woods, stomp my way away from his infuriating presence.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Fili shouted; he was off his horse and about to dash after me before Thorin's arm rose, freezing him in his tracks.

"Anywhere but here!" I shout back, continuing to stomp my way across the camp. "I'll find my own way. I've had just about enough of him treating me like some inferior being with as much sense as—" I shriek as something burst through the woods, stumble back a few feet to stare up at the boiled and misshapen deformity lunging and shrieking at me. I blink as something in my head screams, my vision blurs, expands. I can feel my pulse leap, my blood start to burn within my veins. It was back, the acute awareness that had me flipping myself backwards, avoiding the jagged blade and arrow zipping forward to bury into the orc's skull.

I jerk upright with a gasp, snap my gaze quickly around to watch the ponies dancing nervously, screaming with freight. Then I turn to the woods, eyes brightening as I watch several more orcs rushing forward. I'm about to turn and run when Thorin and Dwalin suddenly shoot past, running down the orcs, mace and sword hacking and slashing into their hideous flesh.

"Orc scouts!" I hear Gandalf shouting.

Thorin ripped his sword free before turning his pony around. His eyes, intensely blue, burned through me while Dwalin was cursing in their native tongue. "Go!" Thorin commanded. Ponies started to rush past me. I push my hair aside as it breezes across my face, lift my gaze up to the blurry dwarven faces. Watch them sail past me, leaving me behind. Something presses heavily against my chest. It hurt, made my breaths short and rapid. I pull my bottom lip between my teeth, it's my self-conscious tick, I often don't realize when I'm doing it. A horn blew in the distance; warg howls piercing the once quiet woods. I tremble like a leave in a high wind, turn my eyes over the woods, searching them, afraid those hideous monsters may suddenly burst forth.

I turn after Thorin's scream broke my trance, blink as I watch Fili reining his panicking pony in, his pale brows were creased, his face stoic and solemn. What was he . . . Then I notice Kili, the usually mischievous or grinning expression was gone, in place was a determined resolute glower. They weren't leaving. They were refusing to listen. My breath caught.

"Fili!" Thorin bellowed, his pony snorted nervously beneath him.

His blonde head shook as he inhaled deeply. "No."

"I'm giving you an order!"

"We can't leave her!" Kili shouted back.

"Thorin!" The dwarf lord turned to stare at the glaring wizard. "If you abandon her she will die!"

With a growl and shake of his head, he spurred his pony forward. "Go!"

I jump as Kili and Fili's mounts suddenly breeze past, blink rapidly and curl my arms into my chest as I step back. I suck in a deep breath when Thorin suddenly pulls up in front of me. I stare up at him. His hazel eyes consume me, sizing me up and judging me. They narrow as I remain frozen.

"Come on!" I blink, finally notice his extended hand. I exhale hard, stare for a moment before looking once more to his eyes. "Come on." I don't know who I'm more afraid of at this moment: the beasts closing in or Thorin. I struggle to hoist my hand and grasp his. He exhales sharply, pulls his pony back to move along my side. I inhale a gasp as he reaches down, wrapping a strong arm around my waist and tugs me up into his saddle.

"Thorin!" His misty eyes turn to the woods to narrow as a warg rider burst into the camp. He urges his pony forward and we take off toward Fili and Kili, stone and dirt kicking up as the chase begins.

* * *

I can feel him all around me, every hard muscle tensing and flexing. I can feel the warmth of his breath as it blows across my hair, can feel the steady calm beat of his heart as I'm pressed back into his broad chest. He has me boxed in, his strong arms encircling me while he pulls tightly on his pony's reins, directing it in and out of the woods with a mastery I would never have been able to imagine. We were pulling up the rear of the company, yet somehow I had a feeling we could pull easily ahead of the rest if he wished it. I shake my head in aggravation. How is he so freaken calm!?

"They're getting closer!" I blink at Ori's panicked yell. Shift in Thorin's lap to chance a glance back, confirming what the younger dwarf is indicating. There's prolly half a dozen of those ugly monstrosities hot on our heels.

"Be ready to defend yourselves!" Thorin shouts to grunt when I suddenly grasp his arm, forcing him to tug on the reins which pulled his pony quickly to the right, narrowly avoiding the arrow that had been speeding toward his skull. His hazel eyes jerk down to me in irritation.

"Sorry." I mutter.

"There must be something we can do to lose them!" Bilbo was suggesting. He was flanked on either side by Kili and Fili.

"Not much room to breathe in these woods!" Dwalin was growling. "We're at a disadvantage!"

Maybe not . . . I glance quickly around, looking from one tree to the next, gaging the thickness and density. "This might work . . ." I mumble to shift and turn my gaze up to Thorin, he was staring down at me with a look of interest. "May I have your sword?" His brow rises in question. I shake my head and growl. "You're gonna have to trust me at some point! Your sword!"

He exhales hard but snaps his hand down to push his coat back. I shift against him, reach down his lean yet broad chest to grasp the blade handle and tug it with a grunt from the scabbard. "Do not cut me." I flick my gaze to his face, perch my lips in annoyance before turning to the woods, carefully searching each tree.

"Can you hold me?" I hear him release an exasperated breath before he takes the reins in one hand. I suck in quickly as his hand slips over my stomach. Blink rapidly and exhale slow as I force my heart to stop its sudden racing. Bloody hell . . . Alright, stay focused, concentrate . . . I start to lean over to grunt as he pulls me back. "Ok, you gotta loosen up; I just need you to not let me fall off!"

"Right." He scoffed. I set my teeth before jerking quickly to the left, arm swinging down to hack Thorin's sword into a branch. "What are you doing!? That is not a saw!"

"Shush." I order to swing myself back up and quickly do the same to the right, striking with all the strength I can muster and start chopping off large branches, scattering them behind us in an attempt to slow the wargs. I lean back up to peer over Thorin's shoulder, chuckling lightly, triumphantly as I watch the monstrosities slowing or tripping around the debris. "Hah!"

"Is it working?"

"Yeah," I nod to swing back up, "for now." I glance around. "Could there be somewhere we can hide around here?"

"I don't know these woods enough to take the chance." Thorin grunted to pull his pony quickly to the right, narrowly avoiding a warg's snap. "Wizard! Do something about this!"

Gandalf was several ponies ahead of us. He was practically leading the outfit, so it was improbable that he would even hear the dwarf prince screaming at him. Or course I found this to be an incorrect assumption since he was turning quickly in his saddle to level beyond irritated eyes on Thorin.

"Confound you dwarves! You cannot rely on me for everything! You must be able to get yourself outta scraps. I may not always be here to help you!"

"You are here now!"

"Would you stop yelling!" I shout to jerk my arm back into Thorin's ribs. "I'm not even a few inches in front of you!"

"You've not began to hear me yell!" Thorin snarled to jerk his sword from my grasp after an orc rammed its warg into us. "Make yourself useful, take the reins!"

I snatch at them, quickly scrambling to pick them up before they fell away to growl. "A little warning next time!"

"Pull left." Thorin instructed to grunt and quickly wrap his arm around my waist as he nearly fell off. Ok so I might've gone the wrong way . . . "What're you doing!? I said left!"

"I thought you meant my left!" I huff.

"My left is your left!" Thorin snarled to grasp the rein and tug his pony sharply to the left.

I wince as we strike the warg, cringe at the sharp frightened whine from the pony and exhale a quick breath as the warg suddenly screamed out. I chance a quick glance to watch Thorin's blade slice into the beast's neck, killing it instantly and causing it to flip over on top its rider.

"Nice." I muse.

"Move!" Thorin demanded, his eyes were on the last few behind and encircling us.

"I'm working on it!" I shout to growl as Thorin snatches the reins from my grasp. "I've got it—"

"Let go." I release them with a huff to cross my arms. Yes, I'm pouting. No, I do not care, "Kili! Can you shoot them!?"

"I can't get a clear shot!"

I inhale deeply to pause. I blink, part my lips with a soft exhale to jerk my gaze around and down to the quiver and bow resting behind Thorin's thigh. A smile stretches leisurely across my face.

"I have an idea!" I shout to push as far back into Thorin as I can. "Let me have this real fast." I demand while snatching the left rein from his hand.

"What're you doing!?"

I ignore him. Obviously, since I'm setting the rein in my opposite hand while swinging my leg over the pony's head. I inhale deeply as I sit sidesaddle for only a moment. I twist til I'm completely turned around, completely capable of staring Thorin straight in the eyes. He looks beyond irritated, he's growling at me, but I can't focus on anything beyond the blue intensity of his eyes.

"Woman!" I blink. "What're you doing!?" I shake my head, grunt his response which only makes him madder and then I push my legs past his sides. "What on earth are you doing!?" Thorin shouts to then quickly draw in his breath as I settle into his lap. Our chests are pressed so firmly together I can feel the heat radiating off him. I feel my pulse leap as he releases a long heavy breath, leans forward slightly.

"Just trust me," I rasp softly to reach back and pull his bow loose. His eyes roam across my face in such a way I feel naked beneath his gaze. "Keep us steady . . ." I breathe softly while finally managing to tear our eyes apart, confused at how completely difficult it was. I inhale a deep breath, set an arrow to the bow string and slowly hoist.

I can do this. I own this. Shoot true.

I inhale and release. I freeze, watch the arrow breeze back to nail an orc straight between the eyes. I shout, hoot triumphantly to then wrap my arm around Thorin.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes!" I release him with a clear of my throat. "Yeah. I got 'im."

"Well don't stop. Get the others."

I scowl at him before jerking another arrow free. He's so infuriating! "Keep us steady." I order.

"I have my end under control, you worry about yours!"

I shoot another, knock it clean off to quickly fit another arrow and shoot the warg. My heart's racing, head screaming. One by one, I knock the orcs off, killing most in a single shot. Before long there's only one left, riding up hard to Thorin's right. I grunt as it smacks against us, but don't waste a moment and snap the bow quickly toward the orc. I suck in a deep breath and grasp frantically for Thorin's shoulder as we jerk suddenly to the side.

"Lil warning!" I growl.

"I'll be sure to remember that next time the warg goes for the pony!"

I'm about to pull the bow taut, preparing to kill this last orc rider to grunt as Thorin's arm suddenly wraps my waist, pulling me tightly to him. I lose my arrow, nearly lose the bow as we veer sharply to the side. I cling to Thorin. We're so close; I can smell the salt in the sweat on his heated skin, can feel the ricoshade of his heartbeat against my own as it races so uncontrollably I'm certain it might just erupt from my chest. My lips quiver slightly as I part them to release the sharp, heavy breath that had been caught in my throat. I chance a glance at his face, chance looking upon his chiseled sharply defined masculinity. Warmth seeps throughout my being; pools into my stomach and settles, to my embarrassment, in my very southern extremities.

"Shoot that damn thing!"

Whatever enchantment had left me spellbound for that brief moment shattered as my eyes jerk toward the snarling and snapping warg lunging after us. My hand slips quickly down his arm, over the tense bulging muscles in his thigh to curl into the quiver, encircling one of the last arrows. I draw it quickly out, set it to the bow, straighten myself, compose myself. Several strips of my hair slip out from behind my ear, slither with slow calm leisure before my eyes as I draw in a deep breath. "Steady . . ." My heart's a thunderous drum in my ears. My eyes are bright with awareness. My blood simmers with vitality. I part my lips, the soft feathered tail of the arrow sends a chill through my skin as it tickles. My breath blows out into Thorin's dark hair. "Fly true . . ."

I release.

The arrow snapped forth like the elastic snap of a rubber band, blew through the forest as if it had a will of its own to slip through the gapping maw of the howling warg and splinter from one end of its skull to the other, severing its brain. I gasp as I watch the massive beast suddenly go limp, watch its head bow into the earth to scrap across it several feet before it flipped over, rolling across its rider. I scream out, wrap my arm over Thorin's shoulders, pat his back and hoisting the bow to the air hoot hysterically. Was it unnecessary, well sure, but what the heck. I just killed all those monsters by myself!

I rest my chin to Thorin's shoulder as his deep voice rumbles through me. "Did you get it?" I'm grinning from ear to ear as I nod. "Well . . . who would've thought you'd be so useful."

I scowl and pull away from him. "It's good to see you're grateful."

His eyes flick toward me so quickly it made me momentarily hold my breath. "I—that wasn't what I meant."

My lips press out as I just stare at him, try with every stubborn part of myself not to let him pull me into another spell of enchantment. God it's so hard!

"Did she just kill all of them!?" There's no way to describe how grateful I was for the distraction Kili just presented to me. I tear my eyes quickly away from Thorin, not even trying to hide how eager I was to look away from him; not at all. Kili was looking at me with a look of amazement, Fili a look of admiration. I can't help feeling a slight sense of pride at what I'd done.

"Is there anything you are not good at?" Fili smiled. I blush like instantly.

"I uh—I've actually never used a bow before . . ." I grin, my excitement taking over. "I've always wanted to do something like that!"

"You mean—" Kili stared at me, bewildered. "That was the first time you've—you've never used one!? Ever!?" I shake my head and he scoffs, chuckles. "Wow. Unbelievable."

"You want us to believe this is the first time you've ever shot a bow?" I glance toward Thorin at his inquiry. His pale eyes are sizing me up again. "I imagine you'd like us to believe the same for everything else to am I right?"

I swallow, hard. "There's not many reasons for me to have to use swords or bows where I live." Though I can't see it I know my face lit up as once more the inner child within me came out screaming, excitement bubbling outta the pores of my skin. "But I've always imagined what it would be like if I had been born in a time period where using these weapons was like second nature. I've always wanted a bow, wanted to learn how to use it. Be like Robin Hood! But then I've always wondered if I could make better use of a sword. And would I try a great big broadsword, maybe a claymore. Or maybe try something like a katana . . . a weapon with no defense, purely for offense, assassination. Short, sharp; deadly." I'm grinning so large it's actually starting to hurt.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we didn't leave you behind." There was no way of denying that Fili had meant that as a jab at their uncle. I hear, feel, Thorin exhale a heavy breath; irritable breath.

"Indeed. There's certainly no reason to suspect she could be dangerous. And there's certainly no cause for concern at how easily she can dispatch a band of warg riders, or well-trained dwarves. Very good to invite her along for the ride."

That had Fili's attitude do a complete 360degree turn. I watch his eyes bow, his head bob slowly before both he and his brother turn right in their saddles. What a freaken douchebag! What is this guy's problem!? I scowl, draw in a deep breath while turning around, fully prepared to blast him a new one when something back in the tree line caught my eye. I blink, stare at the small spark of silver light with a bit of curiosity to gasp.

Thorin was caught utterly off guard when I cried out; the alarming sound had had his eyes snapping toward me in question. They instead widened drastically to pinch shut at the sharp breath-stealing pain cutting across his neck.

What they heard first was a blood curdling shriek. It had them all snapping their gazes back to stare at the awkward twist our pony was stumbling through while releasing that earsplitting sound. As we went down their gasps and shouts rang like thunder through the forest.

* * *

Stunned and breathless, Thorin rolled to his knees. A groan spilled across his lips as he lifted a shaky hand to his neck. He pushed his long hair back while tentatively touching the burning aching patch of skin. He exhaled sharp while drawing his hand back, brows creasing at the blood smeared on his gloved fingertips. He lifted his still dazed eyes, gaze sweeping the forest as the sound of his kin shouting his name reached his ringing ears. Kili would always be the first to reach anything, he was after all the fastest, he was on his knees skidding across the remaining earth separating them and tucking his arms around Thorin's arm. He coughed, choked on the breath he finally pulled back into his lungs when Fili dropped to his other side.

"What happened!?"

"Are you alright?" They were shouting, though they were somewhat drowned out due to the ringing in his head. He shook it with a groan as Fili was pushing his hair aside to inspect his throat with a scowl. He watched Dori, Ori, and Nori trying to calm his pony, watched a panicked Balin and furious Dwalin rushing forward with Bilbo and Gandalf in toe.

"The woman," he questioned to cough at the rusty scratching on his throat. "The girl . . . where . . ."

"There!"

Thorin twisted around to stare at my still form. He exhaled heavily before using Fili and Kili's support to drag himself to his feet. He staggered a pace or two to gasp and jerk back as an orc leapt out and charged toward him, wicked blade raised. Gandalf reacted instantly, his staff thrust forward with a yell and he blew the orc backwards. It fell dead to the forest floor, charred and smoking; forgotten. Thorin staggered in his nephews' hold, seeing as they weren't about to release him, and drew in a quivering breath in an attempt to stop the racing of his heart, of his thoughts. He was the furthest thing from controlled and it bothered him to no end. He stared at the wizard as Gandalf slowly lowered his staff, watched him turn around with a groan to hold his gaze.

"Why hadn't you just done that in the first place!?" Dwalin growled.

"One or two are simple to deal with," Gandalf huffed, "but there was no telling how many were—are—hiding in these woods!"

"Stop! That's no longer important," Thorin exhaled while pulling himself from Kili and Fili's grasp to trot toward me. "Most of them were handled . . ." he said this more to himself as he dropped down to tentatively grasp my shoulder.

I was trembling beneath his touch, my entire body rocking in the painful tremors coursing throughout me as intensely as my simmering blood. I rolled as Thorin pulled against my shoulder, drew in numerous breaths while locking my teary eyes on his dreadfully attractive face. A chill crept down my spine as I follow his gaze to my stomach with a shudder. I gasp as I stare at the arrow pinning my hand to my midriff.

"Oin!" Thorin shouted while laying me flat. His eyes were roaming quickly over me. "Oin!" He turned just as the older dwarf lowered himself beside us. "Do something . . . she's hurt!"

"Easy laddie, easy," he stared at my face for several moments, likely checking if my eyes were dilating before his hands and eyes moved to my stomach. "Oh lass . . ."

"Will she be alright . . ." Thorin stared at the healer, watched as Oin shook his head slowly to growl out viciously, "is she alright!?"

"Calm down." Oin ordered, his old eyes had snapped toward their prince, "you'll do her no good by making her any more anxious." Thorin held his stare before pushing his hands back through his hair as he stood, paced back and forth with a soft growl.

There was no denying Oin's assumptions, I'm watching Thorin with so much anxiety I feel feint. I suck on numerous breathless gasps to jerk and whimper beneath Oin's pressing fingers.

"You're hurting her!" Kili shouted while grasping Fili's shoulder, who looked as though he were ready to deck the poor old healer. Thorin froze as Oin growled in annoyance.

"There's no way of avoiding that . . . there's an arrow embedded in her stomach!"

"Take it out," Fili shook his head as he stared down at me, "gods, take it out."

"Easier to say then do," Oin shook his head before looking to Thorin. "I do not know if it wise . . ."

"How the devil did she even get hit?" Gloin huffed as he tried peering around the boys. "She shoulda been shielded . . . so how did. . ."

My skin crawls with the escalation of my anxiety at how intensely everyone is staring at me now. I exhale a discomforting breath as I look for Thorin. I can't say why, but despite this painful situation knowing he's nearby is having some sort of calming effect upon me. Perhaps it's the obvious visible care he's currently displaying. I don't know. I guess it's just nice knowing he might care just a small degree. I feel in control, even if he's not. His hazel eyes are alive with furious rage and I can tell he now knows or is at least guessing how this arrow's pierced through both my hand and my stomach.

"She caught it." I hear his deep rustic voice suddenly whisper out through the weird buzzing now slithering through my ears. I quiver slightly as most the eyes on me turn suddenly to him. Thank god! He moved forward suddenly, looking not at all pleased. "It was meant for me. The arrow . . . take it out . . ."

"But sire—"

"Take it out now! It could have been poisoned."

"I can't!" Oin protested, "I don't know if it's near or has hit anything vital. I cannot risk it . . ."

I watch as healer and prince glare at one another. Continue to sit, or prolly more lay here possibly bleeding out as they hold a staring contest, attempting to decide the best course of action for my wellbeing. I roll my eyes, shake my head in aggravation. Men! I was on the verge of popping my mouth open to voice my opinion when a howl drifted through the woods. My shoulders tense, lock into a shrug as I glance around, not entirely sure for what, to instead watch several of the dwarves unsheathing swords, hoisting their maces and axes as they also peer about the woods.

"Confound it all, is there no end to these things!?" Gloin growled while twirling quickly toward the northern end of our lil glade. A howl drifted again through the woods, lingering on the wind longer than should have been natural.

"There must have been several scouting parties." I exhale a quite painful breath as I watch Dwalin march up to grasp Thorin's arm roughly. "There's no doubting why so many." Something about the way Thorin glanced at Dwalin made me so unbearably uneasy. "We have to go. Now!"

"But the girl . . ." Oin trembled.

I blink as Thorin spun, watch the way his long dark hair seemed to dance as he came forward to stop. His eyes are so dark, yet they hold a light that catches my breath. He reaches out to grab my hand; warg howls screaming all around us. I hear the remaining blades unsheathe, grumbles and dwarven curses leaving the others lips, but loudest is the frantic beat of my heart.

"It has to come out," Thorin breathed softly. I quiver at the soft touch of his hand gliding over my stomach. "It's gonna hurt . . ."

My brows arch as I exhale sharply. "Get it out." I practically grit.

He glanced back to his nephews while pulling me into a sitting position. Fili's hands went to my shoulder and back as he instructed to keep me steady. Kili was on his knees beside his uncle, awaiting instruction. Oin handed him a piece of cloth and some wrapping.

I inhale as Thorin's eyes leapt up to me once again. "Do it!" I jerk as he snaps the arrow tail off, had popped my mouth open but I can't find my voice to scream. I suck in a gasp, tightening my fingers around Fili's hand when Oin suddenly grabbed Thorin's arm.

"Thorin . . . think about what you're about to do. If you hit anything vital . . . we don't have the means to fix it. You could kill her!"

A deep breath filtered through Thorin as he turned his head only a small degree; holding my glaring stare and still looking at his cousin. "She sealed her fate the moment she stumbled on us." You mean you; I blink, exhale irritably. "She may die anyway. The arrow could've been laced and all the time we've spent debating could have allowed it to do its damage."

Oin seemed slightly disturbed by this notion, but he seemed persistent. "Thorin—"

"It's coming out. You best get ready." Thorin stated flatly before he focused entirely on me. "Ready?"

"Yeah. I've just been waiting on you two to finish debating. I'm only bleeding out. No big deal." Alright perhaps I shouldn't have said any of that, but Come On! I have an arrow sticking out of me—Again! What are they waiting on the weather to change!? I blink as thunder suddenly crackled through the skies. Oh come on! Seriously!? Right now?

"That is no good." Bofur was looking to the murky skies.

"It is," Gandalf nodded to turn toward Thorin, "it will mask our scent from our hunters."

"And blood." Fili inhaled, his pale eyes lifted to his uncle, to the wizard.

"Bofur is right," Oin grumbled, "the girl will not fair in her condition."

I shake my head in irritation. "I'll be fin—" I shriek as Thorin suddenly pushed the arrow further into me. Grinding my teeth, I growl and smack him several times before Kili moved round to catch my hand. My fingers curl quickly around his own, tightly, prolly painfully when I release a gurgling gasp. I can feel my skin shredding, splitting against the tip of the arrow as it slithers further through my body, cutting deep til it starts to tear through the lower edge of my side. Fili's arms had wound around my shoulders, holding me securely, pinning me to him as Kili continued to hold my crushing grip. I jerk hard against Fili as a numbing streak of pain shoots up my arm. My hand came free and right as I'm about to reach out to smack somebody; anybody, I can't care who at this point, Thorin grabs my bloody hand and squeezes. My eyes snap to him, attempt to focus past all the agony, just focus on that gorgeous face. He holds my wavering stare, holds my disgusting messy hand til the arrow head finally broke completely through my side. I exhale deeply, a gratifying relaxing breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding.

"Hurry!" Dwalin huffed as he continued watching the woods, his grip tightening ever so slightly on his massive mace. "They're not far off now!"

Thorin inhaled sharp as he drew the arrow completely out, his eyes darkening as he glared at the jagged head. "Mount up." He ordered while passing the arrow off to Oin then grasping the cloth laying forgotten in Kili's lap. I watch in dazed shock as he presses it to my side, somehow managing to cover both entry and exit. He started binding the wrap around me when his eyes drifted to Oin then Kili. "Go." I inhale shakily, reach back to grab Fili's arm as Kili stared at his uncle, reluctant to leave. "Go. Now."

I suddenly feel sick, ultra dizzy. The shock and adverse effects of my injury finally catching up to me I wager. My lip quivers, I can't help it, neither that nor the soft whine blowing out with my breath. I watch Thorin flick his eyes toward me briefly before he went back to wrapping my mid securely.

"Will she be alright?" Fili softly questioned. "Is she gonna survive?"

"Time will tell," Thorin sighed while tying off the binding. His eyes moved to his nephew briefly before he tucked his arms under me and hoisted. "Which is something we don't have a lot of."

Fili was on his heels as they raced toward the ponies. He took me as Thorin swung up onto his still jittery pony. Raindrops started pelting me in the face as I was passed once more back into Thorin's arms. I curl into his warm embrace, exhale shakily as Kili came forward with Fili's pony.

"Let's get outta here!" Dwalin growled.

"This way." Gandalf ordered while steering his pony around to spur it off in some direction that held no significance to me. "Quickly!"

I glance to the sky as Thorin's pony began to move beneath me. Blink against the now rapid rain pelts as trees start to drift by once again. Perhaps everything would be better now. This rain may give us aid, could shield us from the monsters hunting this small lil merry band of cranky men. Or so I was praying. Something I'd find myself doing quite often throughout this adventure I'd been sucked into.

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued in **C**hapter **5: E**qual **F**rustration

* * *

**Author's Note:** Bam an Bam! Heheh ok soooooo? Whatcha think of that? Ok, can't think of anything to say so I'm just gonna go =P Thank you all for stopping in, send me a review. So until next time.

**C**eltic**A**ngel**86** signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five to The Hobbit Reprised: An Unexpected Journey**

**Author's Note: **Hey everybody welcome back and simply welcome to the first time visitors. So I'd like to think I'm still doing fairly well about sticking to the storyline while still adding a few lil new things here and there and twicking one or two things ;) Also, I'm hoping I'm not throwing anyone off with my writing in first person, its a bit challenging but actually super fun. Crazy ideas I get. So there may be parts you think need fixing, but it could just be the way I'm writing it so I appologize =P **A S**pecial **T**hank **Y**ou goes out to **I**mmortal **H**orse and **C**eltic**G**irl**92** for being my first reviewers XD THANK YOU SO MUCH! Made me sooooooo happy.

**Warnings: **Swearing, Violence

**Disclaimers: **I do not own nor do I think I own the wonderful world and characters created by JRR Tolkien. This is simply for my fun and fantasies =P.

* * *

**5.** **E**qual **F**rustration

The rain's been brutal. It's fallen upon us like a maelstrom. And though it helped us temporarily elude the monsters pursuing us, I can tell almost everyone's wishing for the end of it. Me, I find myself beyond the capability of actually caring one way or another, I'm far too content. Undeniably comfortable when likely I should prolly be the most miserable. There's a chill in the air that's been doing wonders for my condition. Where I should prolly have a fever, be pasty skinned and short of breath; basically dying, I'm the complete opposite. Did I hurt, oh sure, heck yes. Did things spin from time to time, well of course how couldn't it, I'd lost some blood. But somehow I feel renewed. And somehow, I feel like I owe this to Thorin.

He's strong. And I don't mean just that typical physical strength. All men are naturally gonna be like that. Its like they're breed to be at least that. If all else fails they'll have strength. Thorin though. I can sense that he's one of those few that's different. He's beyond the stereotypical male. He's strong of mind; very cunning, very resourceful. But most of all, I'm pretty sure he has the strongest will I've ever faced in another human being. His resolve, his determination, its almost as visible as daylight.

It irritates me.

Slightly.

I've never been able to depend on anyone other than myself. I've always stood alone.

So it frightens me to find myself actually hoping maybe this time would be different.

"Everything alright?"

I exhale a shuddering breath. It was such a simple softly spoken inquiry there was no reason for it to startle me, but I had been so wrapped up with my self-proclaimed pitying that it was just so unexpected. I was caught off guard. I can feel a shortness in my breath, like a slight ache in your throat. God I hope I hadn't been crying. I tip my head, angling my gaze up his chest and throat to blink like some awestruck fool as I try to focus on his face. The rain made everything dark; the woods, the moods, and yet Thorin's eyes seem unaffected. Its almost like they somehow radiate their own light. He renders me spellbound. And despite everything that's occurred between us, against my better judgment of allowing myself to be pulled in, I cannot deny he's gorgeous. He's the sort you dream and fantasize about your entire life.

"Are you ok?" His eyes travel across my face, searching it carefully. I blink as some rain slips from his nose to splatter on my cheek.

"Y—yeah . . ." I clear my throat after that weak stutter crawled off my lips. "I'm alright. Just a lil cold." Why'd I say that? What on earth is coming outta my mouth? I'm not cold in the slightest!

I blink as he tugs his soaked glove off to freeze as his hand pushes through my wildly sprawled hair to rest on my forehead. He shakes his head after a brief pause, the ghost of a smile curving the edge of his lips. "Well I was going to see how you were fairing . . ." his hand slips off. "But I can't tell if it's you or me with the chill."

I catch his hand as it began to drift away. Something stirs inside me, makes my blood simmer at the way his eyes focus on me, the look in their entrancing depths. "If I were to guess . . ." I whisper hoarsely, my chest rises and falls with the deepness of the breaths coming and going. A soft purr slips over my lips as I slip his hand beneath the collar of my tank, resting his chilled fingers ontop the warm skin beneath. "I'd say it's you . . ." I can hardly recognize my voice, it's so husky, practically taunting. My pulse leaps as he doesn't make a move to pull back. If anything his eyes darken to such a dark blue they look nearly black.

I can't say what came over me. It's like there's 2different personalities within me fighting for dominance. The normal soft stoic me that's lived every day of her life safely; cautiously. And now there's this other me; rash daring, wild . . . untamed.

Truth be told, I'm not really sure which one I would wish to see prevail. Cause something deep inside me likes this change immensely. Something deep inside me cries out desperately for this man.

His lips part and it looks like he's going to lean forward, or was until Dori's voice cut through the heavy beat of the rain. Or was that my heart. Dori's and Gandalf's discussion was lost in translation on my drumming ears, the only thing I can hear beyond my frantic thoughts and deep breaths and the pulsing rush of my heartbeat is—well, I guess nothing. I blink and release the sharpest breath I think I've ever breathed and focus on Thorin's face, I mean really focus. The normal levelheaded me came thundering back into consciousness as I had the delicacy to light up like a cherry. I whip my head down, around, just away from his tantalizing face. The heat radiating off my face is horrifying.

What the hell was I thinking!? Better yet . . . what had I been _Doing_!? Breathe. Inhale . . . exhale . . . focus . . . do not turn around . . . focus . . . breathe . . . . . Him . . .!

My eyes move against my will, they shift slowly toward Thorin. I feel my heart falter, feel the missed beats on my lungs as I can't get a breath in past my gaping mouth. His hand moves against my breast, slides over my throat. I shudder as his fingers weave into my hair, gasp out when he leans in, and then I'm trying to push away from him.

"Whoa. Easy." Thorin huffed to grunt as somehow (even I can't say how I accomplished this) my elbow nails him in the nose. I sit there a moment, staring at him like a dazed idiot before I quickly reach out in an attempt to help.

"Thorin!" Kili gasped as he fell back off the pony.

I grasp the reins to calm the pony while turning to glance back at Thorin. I snort when I see him; sprawled out, utterly stuck in the mud, looking the furthest from kingly as he possibly could.

"I am _So_ sorry," I can't keep the amusement out of my voice. He shook his arms to hoist his glare toward me.

"Well. I'd say she's doing just fine." Balin mused. Several others dared to chuckle as Fili dismounted to attempt helping Thorin. He jerked himself from Fili's hold as he reached his feet, exhaled a deep irritable breath while continuing to glare daggers my way. His lips part and he takes a step forward when Gandalf suddenly spoke up.

"Perhaps we should seek shelter til the storm passes."

"We're already soaked through, what for?" I hear Nori inquire, which in itself is a surprise since he's usually one of the quiet ones.

"Yeah," I nod to peer at the wizard, "the rain's surely gonna stop soon." I blink as the thunderous orchestra screaming all around us suddenly died, and with it—the rain. Gandalf and I stare at one another for what seemed like forever (in reality it was like a few seconds) when he slowly hoisted his gaze to the canopy far above. A sound like an exclamation or enlightenment eased through him before I also glance into the few raindrops slithering their way through the web-like tangle of leaves above.

"Well look at that." Balin mused while sending Gandalf a pointed glance. "It stopped . . ."

Thorin was peering across the canopy before his gaze drifted back to me. I can feel his stare; it makes my skin crawl. I try my hardest to not look at him. Just keep staring at the trees. Don't look . . . don't look. He inhaled deeply to peer at his men.

"We'll take a small break–"

"Thorin," Dwalin breathed, "we should keep moving."

"And we will. Once we get things settle. The ponies need to feed, to drink. As do we."

I was watching the two debate (yep . . . I looked) when Kili suddenly appeared at my side. I jump, give a small startled sound and then I kick out at him. "Blast it all! Kili!" I growl to swing at him as he chuckles. "What're ya doing!?" A lil of my Irish accent came out there. The younger, quite adorable, brother cocked his head at me, his smile widening even further.

"Well would ya hear you . . . aren't ya right adorable . . ." he frowned suddenly and I found myself doing the same.

"What?" I blink, look to Fili as he came up to stand beside his brother. He glances at Kili, then to me, and then we both look once more to Kili. "What!?"

He turns to Fili, his smile never once faltering on that irritatingly adorable face. Confound these cute dwarves! "We never heard her name."

Fili's eyes brighten almost to a pale blue as he came to the same realization, the interest it caused made him, if possible, even more stunning. He turns to me quickly and I almost lose all train of thought as quickly as the breath he's stealing outta me.

"How incredibly rude of us . . ." Fili stepped closer. "To think we hadn't thought of this sooner." I wouldn't have thought it possible, but their grins grew wider. "Well. If you will?"

All I can do is stare. It probably shouldn't have been so complicated, but I've always been easily confused. So you might imagine what had just happened. I smile, a nervous chuckle easing over my lips as I knew I was prolly bright red. God they can make me embarrassed so easily.

"Well . . ." Kili was definitely the more impatient one. That much is totally obvious. "Do tell gorgeous . . . what is your name?"

Oh. "Oh!" I exhale a snicker, God help me sometimes with my density. "Its uh, Ash. Or, actually, that's what I'm called for short, or just as a nickname, even though my nicknames not that at all, its really actually Howie . . ." the boys stare at me as I ramble, their grins never faltering. I exhale a breath crossing a chuckle and exasperation. "Ashlyn." I inhale, nod as they came closer. "My name's Ashlyn."

Kili was all grin, I'm almost positive it was gonna reach all the way up to his ears. Fili, on the other hand, made mine slide away slightly, and made my pulse speed up. He came up right alongside the pony, his pale hazel eyes looking up at me, stealing the breath clean outta my lungs. I look to his hand as it rose before peering once more to his face. There was a soft smile on it.

"It is an honor . . . Ashlyn." My lips rise and fall in a sheepish grin as I lift my hand to set it within his. I suck air quickly into my mouth to hold it briefly as his fingers curl around mine. They were peculiarly soft, an unusual contrast to what I would have imagined them being. "I am Fili." He nods to his brother. "And this is my younger brother."

"Kili." He bows his head.

"I know." I somehow managed to remember speaking. I just hope I didn't look like a total fool as I sat staring down at him. "Thank you."

"Come on." Kili slaps his brother in the back before extending his hand as well, offering assistance.

"I got this." Fili breaths while reaching up as I start sliding down toward them. I'm plucked so suddenly off the pony and swung (albeit gently) through the air, I hiccup as my feet touch solid, well rain soaked solid ground. I don't think I'm gonna get used to how strong they all are. I imagine I'm no more than a doll in their arms.

"How are you?" I glance at Kili, not fully comprehending. He nods and points to my middle. "Does it hurt?"

"Oh. Oh. No," I shake my head as my hand lifts to my side. "I mean, well, yeah. I guess a lil. But its not all that bad." I frown. "That's prolly bad huh?"

"Or good." Fili breaths to glance to his brother. "I'd be more worried if it didn't hurt at all. It looked like it had been a Gundabad—" he clears his throat. "Well. Anyway. Might wanna have Oin check it. Change the bandages an all before we set out again. No telling when we'll be stopping next."

I frown. So they're trying not to tell me something. Go figure.

"I say food first," Kili grins while walking to my side and grabbing my hand slips it around his arm. "I'm starved!" I stare at him with a wide mouthed smile to shake my head with a chuckle. I peer at Fili who shrugs and offers his arm for my other hand.

"Well. I'm in." I grin while taking Fili's arm and tightening my grip on Kili we march toward the others, searching for both Bombur and Oin.

* * *

He was beginning to grow more irritable with each passing second. No matter how hard he'd try he could not keep his mind or eyes from drifting in my general direction. His original opinion still stood, took precedence over anything else he was now thinking, feeling, but he could not deny I had intrigued him beyond physically speaking. He still felt as though he hadn't caught his breath.

Dwalin stood a few feet away, caring for his pony while his eyes remained glued to his prince. Watching every slight shift of his weight, occasional twist of his gaze across the camp to were the boys and I inhabited; listened to each deep exhale and frequent irritated growl to shake his head with an amused scoff.

"So I take it you still don't trust her?"

"No."

Dwalin sighed to brush around his pony, patting its neck while pausing at Thorin's side. "Why's that? She saved your life."

"So naturally I should forget everything else?" Thorin was shaking his head. "No. It changes nothing. The fact that she can do all she can is still enough to make her—"

"Intriguing?" Dwalin smirked. Thorin finally turned, a glare stretched across his face.

"Dangerous, Dwalin. She's dangerous."

A deep breath lifted through his massive chest as Dwalin peered over toward the rest of us, his watchful eyes roamed over me, carefully considering the wide grin plastered across my face and amused expressions on both the boys.

"All women are dangerous Thorin. It's in their nature. They're sneaky lil devils, accustomed to getting their way and you best pray to all the gods of old if you should anger one in the slightest."

Thorin shook his head while turning to start walking away. He paused as he noticed Gandalf was strolling their way. The wizard gave a wide grin and bowed his head.

"Are we about ready? We may still cover a few miles before we lose the light." His gaze had drifted to the canopy.

Thorin stared at him, a mixture of annoyance and anger battling for dominance. "The girl Gandalf . . . what is she?"

He closed his eyes, exhaled a deep breath. "Even still she is on your mind? Can you not see she is harmless?" He peered at the dwarf prince, watched him tilt his head to shake it.

"A snake to is harmless til it strikes. But still you know it to be dangerous because without doubt it will strike."

"Only when it feels threatened." Gandalf added to straighten as Thorin frowned. "You cannot judge a book by its cover Thorin Oakenshield. That girl has saved Fili's life and yours." He nodded toward Dwalin and Balin then swept his arm out, "And likely all the rest of ours as well. We did not ask it of her, likewise she did not have the obligation to do so. She just did. You are too quick to judge, and far too slow to trust. And I will not say that that is all bad. But when will you know when the time comes to finally trust young lord? By that point it might be finally too late."

Thorin shook his head. "I cannot afford my trust so easily, you know this. You know why and still you question my decisions?"

"Only when they are the wrong ones." Gandalf sighed. "There is much we still do not know about this girl. We have only small pieces to a larger picture . . . all we've discovered thus far is she has some skill with a blade, with a bow . . . possibly a bit of magical quality. She can speak the common tongue, possibly dwarven if what Fili had heard that night was correct. It's clearly obvious she is not from any place we are familiar with . . . but even then we cannot be sure. I have suspicions but that is all it is at best. I have no real answers for you Thorin. And I'm sorry. But perhaps the best way to discover anything is to ask the right questions. You should try not to ask her what she is but rather who." His bushy brows arched as Thorin glanced away, his head bobbing in understanding, possibly acknowledgement. "You may be surprised how quick she might be at sharing just what you want to know. Your nephews seem to have come upon this understanding."

* * *

"Ok wait. So let me get this straight." My mouth is wide, my lips curl into a disbelieving smile as I scoff, shake my head. "You burned what down?"

"The governor's home," Fili stated to grin and chuckle briefly before attempting to put on a serious face. "But—" he clears his throat of the food he'd been munching on. "But its really Kili's fault, this one. He'd gotten himself into a terrible mess and I'm obligated to help. Blood an all," he took a deep drink to shake his head, "I couldn't do nothing."

Kili spit out what he'd been drinking to stare at his brother, "my fault!?" He pointed at him accusingly. "Oh, no. No you don't, this was all you! You were the one that was making out with his wife!"

Fili's eyes widen as he nods. "Indeed. But how was I supposed to know she was the mayor's wife, she didn't exactly mention she was married. Is it my fault they don't get the attention they crave an then throw themselves at me as a consequence, hmm? . . . I can't be blamed for being the pretty one. And you're the one that set the house on fire."

"I did—" Kili glanced around to scoff. "That was an accident! I was trying to save you!"

"Ok so," I can't help smiling as I glance between the both of them, "what happened?"

Thorin suddenly brushed into the small circle of dwarves that had huddled around the 3of us. "I had to clean up the mess." He breathed deeply. "I rebuilt the small square that had caught flame; I rebuilt the damaged relationship, begged pardon for the childish behavior of my kin; of my blood." He paused in front of us, his eyes piercing through his nephews. "Do you think it still funny?"

"No." Fili whispered softly, he's shaking his head but Kili—he can't bring himself to look his uncle in the eye. "It wasn't like that."

"No?" Thorin turns to Fili. "Cause you brought it up like it was some sorta joke . . . retelling it like there's nothing to be ashamed of." He stepped forward to grab Kili's chin and force his gaze on him. "Does your lineage mean so little that you'd slander our great name?"

"You've got it all wrong!" I inhale a deep breath as Thorin's gaze drifts toward me. Perhaps I should have remained quiet, knowing that I'm not Thorin's favorite person in the world I can likely do more harm than good; make him angrier by the minute, by interjecting. But I just couldn't stand seeing either of the boys look like that, they're so sweet and kind, so funny, so adorable. I hate it when he gets onto them over stupid stuff! "It's not like that. It's not what you think."

"Funny," Thorin exhaled slowly, his dark eyes are burning almost venomously, "I don't recall asking for your opinion. This doesn't concern you."

I set my jaw, attempt to rein in my anger but I can't stop myself from biting back just as venomously. "You are such a hateful insensitive person! You didn't even know what we were talking about! And you came in here snarling and growling and jumping to all sorts of conclusions!"

"I do not need you telling me—"

"Oh really; cause I think you do!" I'm on my feet, at what point this had happened I can't really say, but I'm so unbearably tense I feel as though I could shatter at the slightest touch. "You think that because of your power, your authority, you can do whatever you want?"

"You best be careful," Thorin grit.

"Well you can't! You'll lose everyone around you that you ever cared about! Love and tolerance only go so far!" My arm swings out across the camp. "They will all leave you and you'll have no one to blame but yourself!"

Fili was at my side; I didn't even see him stand. "Ashlyn," his fingers were curling around my arm, pulling it gently. "Stop you don—"

I rip my arm loose with a growl, my lips curling in a snarl as I refuse to let anything pull my attention from this man. "It isn't what lies ahead of you that will take everything away from you . . ." I can't turn away, can't pull my eyes off of his; their intensity is more astounding than usual. "And it won't be me . . . it'll be you."

I can just barely see Fili glance to his uncle from the corner of my eye. I imagine that his expression is one of disbelief. But it could do no equal to the look that had passed over Thorin's face. It had been quick; I'm sure no one else had seen it, but his eyes show more than any expression could. Somewhere deep inside, I feel the sense to be ashamed, to feel guilty. My breaths feel harder, my chest tighter. I clinch my jaw, press my teeth together. I turn away, my breath slipping through my flaring nostrils as I step over the log we'd been using as a seat to brush past Bilbo, past Gandalf, and all the others. I can feel all their eyes on me, following me til I slip behind the cover of forest's towering trees.

"Should we, umm," Bilbo glanced to Thorin to Gandalf then back again, "is it ok to just let her go? I mean . . . what about the orcs?"

Gandalf inhaled a deep breath while leaning into his staff, his old eyes were peering at the patch of forest I'd disappeared within. "It would be unwise." He glanced toward Thorin, catching the dwarf lord's gaze as it shifted toward him. "But then so could going after her in the state she's in."

Thorin inhaled deeply as Balin spoke up. "I think it'd be best to give her a lil room, let her calm down, breath a lil. This hasn't exactly been easy on her."

He nodded, glanced across his men, his kin. "We'll camp here . . . set out at first light." He turned to Fili, peered into his nephews mirroring orbs and with a deep exhale reached out, squeezing his shoulder.

"All right, let's get some real food started then!" Bofur merrily urged while pulling several bags from the ponies. "Come on Bombur we're hungry!"

Kili stood as Thorin walked away, paused at his brother's side to glance at the wizard. "He really doesn't like her, does he?"

Gandalf turned slowly, glancing at the boys thoughtfully before shaking his head. "No. I do not think that is the case. I believe, for Thorin, it is more the matter of not knowing . . . he is constantly on edge and cannot allow his guard down because there is no telling what this girl is capable of. She is intriguing and mesmerizing . . ." He turned to the forest. "But we cannot overlook that she is indeed the only thing Thorin sees her as."

"Dangerous." Fili breathed. He hoisted a hand to brush it back through his hair.

"So what do we do?" Kili inquired, his dark eyes were glued to the wizard, hoping for some brilliant scheme.

"Give it time," Gandalf inhaled, nodded. "Your uncle is stubborn, like his father, and his father before him. Often they do not see what is right before them. And then cannot bring themselves to believe in it."

Fili watches Gandalf a moment more before turning his gaze across the rest of his kin, distantly noticing them setting up camp until his eyes glance over his uncle. "What do you believe she is, Gandalf? What do you see?"

He had been watching Thorin carefully since I disappeared, watching each frustrated movement with slight amusement. With a bow of his head, he straightened and turned his old eyes on the boys. "Hope." And with that, he turned and walked away, leaving the boys to stare after him in confused wonder.

* * *

Balin slipped through the camp, glancing from one familiar face to the next, taking in the soft roar of the fire and fits of laughter erupting from around its cozy center. He left it alone, passed it by as he made his way toward an old fallen stump where their leader sat, keeping watch over the forest path. He let out a long tired breath as he paused beside the younger dwarf, set his hands to his back and stretched with a groan as he peered out to the darkening woods.

"Say what's on your mind."

Carefully he let his breath back in, turned his gaze to Thorin, peering across his somber expression thoughtfully before lifting once more to stare at the towering trees. "I was actually going to ask you the same thing. You've sat here, alone, ever since."

He shifts, long breath easing loose.

"What she said . . . it weighs heavily on your mind. I can tell."

He stretched his leg out, but gave no other sign he was going to have this conversation.

Balin watched him a moment more, before shaking his head slowly, sadly. "You should eat something . . . get some rest . . . someone else will take over watch." He had started to walk away, had made it only a few feet when his name was called. He turned back to find Thorin staring at him.

"She's not returned."

He shook his head. "No." He watched him for only a moment before turning and brushing back toward the others, the smile crossing his lips unnoticed.

Thorin watched him go before leaning back, glanced back to the path with a deep exhale. He could feel his chest tighten, the pressure was uncomfortable, it made his breaths short and unsatisfying. He set his jaw, pressed his lips firmly together. With a shake of his head, he stood. Settling his hand to his blade's handle, he marched toward the towering trees, slipped into their cover, almost unseen.

A smile was stretched across the wizard's face. He let out an airy chuckle before closing his lips back over his pipe, laughter still rumbling within his chest.

* * *

It wasn't the best of ideas, marching into the woods with absolutely no bearing to which direction he was heading or at least supposed to be heading. It was growing darker, the trees were immense and closing in on him with each fade of sunlight. He was going to end up lost without even finding me. He paused, wiped his arm across his face with a deep exhale and glanced out across the surrounding woods. His irritation was rising. Who'd wander into unfamiliar woods fully aware wargs and orcs were lurking around unseen!? Curse this woman. Didn't he say I'd be more trouble than I was worth? He closed his eyes, bowed his head, shook it slightly. And yet here he was, out here searching for me.

He turned suddenly, pale eyes staring through shrubbery and trees alike. His heart skipped, chest heaved, tightened. Somehow he just knew. Knew I was somewhere beyond this shroud of forestry. His feet moved of their own accord, carrying him forward, further into the wood. Leaves and twigs crunched beneath him, the wind whistled softly around him, stirring his hair. He pushed branches aside, ducked around others, stepped over decaying logs and unearthed roots. There was suddenly the sound of trickling water, soft and musical. He pushed the last branch aside, raindrops falling, flying quickly aside as he stepped into the clearing.

It was a thin path. There were small oak saplings spread throughout the tiny little glade, trying to continue to shroud its whereabouts. A stream trickled slowly through its midst, gliding softly against stone and grass alike. There was a light, falling with a delicate leisure throughout the small clearing. It touched the water's glassy surface and bounced it back, clouding the area in a pale white mist. It was beautiful, entrancing. It seemed so outta place.

* * *

The horizon seemed to stretch on forever; a carpet of trees and far off valleys of deep blue. It's just incredible; it's so open, so beautiful, so unscathed. In the fading light of day, it's like an imaginary wonderland I've always longed to be a part of. I turn my gaze to the grassy floor beneath my feet, watch the small blades sway slowly in the gentle brush of the breeze. I shift my hold around my ankles, exhale a long breath while peering once more out across the cliff. I can feel his presence nearby.

"What I said before, I didn't mean it." He's behind me, pale eyes watching me intently. "It wasn't directed toward you. It should have never been . . ." I pull at the grass, furrow my brows. "I shouldn't have said anything. I sometimes speak without thinking. It happens a lot." He exhales a long breath to peer out at the distant horizon. "I'm not your enemy." His eyes drop quickly to find me staring at him. "You know?"

He searches my face carefully, mind wandering. I watch him shake his head slowly. "I cannot trust that. There is no assurance." I peer at the stream, through its near crystal clear surface. "No guarantee."

"Yeah." My eyes move to glance at him, but I turn quickly back to the cliff. Tighten my hold around my legs, while I try to push away the swell of emotion that rose into the pit of my stomach. I feel like I could vomit, feel like someone had just punched me full force in the chest.

_. . .__**W**__hy. . .why do I feel this __**W**__ay. . ._

"You should come back to camp." I suck in a shaky breath, blink several times to slowly glance back at him. He's staring at the woods, his pale eyes are shadowed, I can't make out his expression if there even is one. He shifts his weight awkwardly, tightens his grip on his weapon's handle and exhales sharply. "You need to eat; and rest. You are still weak." I hold my breath as he glances at me, those pale hazels centering fully upon me. "We will leave at first light." He'd turned away again, glancing across the forest.

I lower my gaze, stare off in a daze while releasing a heavy exhale. "What does it matter." I can't think of much else to do, so I settle for staring out at the practically dark horizon again. "In the end I suppose it doesn't. Wouldn't it be easier for you to just leave me?" I cannot say how terribly frightened this notion makes me. I do not know where I am, I don't know if there is a way for me to get back home. Part of me still clings to the hope that I'm just dreaming.

"No." I tense when he suddenly settles onto the earth beside me. I blink quickly, bury a portion of my face into my knees and fight the urge to peer at him. For a while, an awkward silence grows between us. Clearly, neither of us are sure of what we should be saying.

"I'm sorry that I come across as insensitive," I lift my head slowly, hesitate briefly before turning to peer at him. His face is shrouded by shadow in the pale moonlight; but still he's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. "And hateful. I can react without thinking." He turns to me, his pale eyes shining in the dark. "For me, to hesitate is to die. I cannot change how I am." I exhale quick as he glances away. "No matter how I try."

I draw my lip between my teeth, glance to the ground cluelessly. "I—Thorin . . ." inhaling deeply, I turn, reach out to curl my fingers into his coat. My chest tightens as he peers at me. "I—I don't think that. I'm sorry I even said those things. I didn't—" I release an exasperated breath while pushing my hand through my hair. "I'm extremely temperamental when on edge and I always say a lot of crap that I don't really mean and don't even realize I'm saying half the time! Ok, so just . . . never take what I say seriously. Unless I'm being serious. Which, I guess, I might have seemed like I was."

His lip curls slightly as he just watches me, watches me rant and rave with slight amusement. "Never take you seriously . . . I can manage that."

I pause to slowly peer at him, my mouth—hanging wide open—curls slowly as I smile, catching on that he's mocking me. "Hey," I uncurl, stretch out and shift toward him, "now I didn't give you any sort of permission to—" I grunt as my knee slips, suck in a gasping breath as the earth starts to dissolve out from under me. I grasp at the ground, dig ridges into the mud as I slide down. "I ca—" I yelp as I fall over the edge to cry out as Thorin catches hold of my arms. "Thorin!"

"I have you!" He grunts to hiss as part of the earth crumbles beneath him.

My eyes widen as he tumbles forward, cry out and grasp his arm with both hands as he catches hold of a root. I scrap my feet against the cliff's side, frantically trying to gain purchase while Thorin growls above me, fighting to pull me closer and maintain his grip on the gnarly root slipping slowly through the earth. My eyes are on the root before darting to his face. He's so mesmerizing, even with his face creased in determination, in concentration, my heart can't help but flutter. I turn slowly, peer down over my shoulder to shiver at the mass of air separating us from the ground below.

"Come on." Distantly, I hear him growling, but my attention, my gaze is centered upon the pool of blue I can see glistening below. "Woman!?" I swing my gaze around, peer up into his confused pale eyes before readjusting my grip on his arm.

"Let me go."

"What!?"

"There's a pool beneath us—"

"You are out of your mind." My eyes narrow as he shakes his head. "If you think I'm just going to drop you you're a bigger idiot than I originally thought!"

"I'll be fine, I'll land in—"

"You have no idea how deep that is even if there is anything down there, it's dark, I see nothing!"

"You can't hold us both!" I shout. I inhale a breath as the root gives a little more. "That's not going to hold much longer."

I hear him grunt, watch as he turns away. I can feel his muscles curl tighter. I feel him tremble with exertion. I let my eyes fall shut, let my breath slip free. I release his arm, let my hand go limp in his grasp.

His hand tightens immediately, gaze whips toward me, pale orbs staring down at me with a look I can't discern. "What're you—"

"I'm sorry." I shake my head. "But there is no other way."

"What if there's nothing down there!?"

"If there isn't then its better this way. You have too many people that need you. You have to—you can't die Thorin!" I glance to the ground. My hearts racing. "There's so much you still need to do." I glance up at him. I try to smile encouragingly, but it's prolly the weakest smile I've ever given. "It's fine. Let me go."

His breaths are heavy, his chest tightening with each passing second, with each slip of my hand from his own. His jaw clinches as he frowns. "Damn you woman."

My breath catches in my throat, my eyes widen, my heart freezes. Horrified, I watch him release the root. Helplessly, I watch him push away from the cliff.

"What have you done!"

He catches my swing while wrapping an arm around my waist, forcing me to hold onto my breath as he draws me closer. "You don't get to make such a decision alone."

All I can do is stare at him, glance slowly across his gorgeous face with such heartache I'm almost sure there will be tears slipping free soon. He pulls me even closer, makes my breaths sharper, my heart leap higher. This wasn't what I wanted. My life is my own and I was ok with whatever happened on my way down. But now! Damn him. Damn him! Damn him! Damn him! Now I'm going to be responsible for whatever happens to him as well! I didn't want his life in my hands! I don't want him to die!

I glance toward the earth, watch it spear up toward us with such dread. The seconds are passing by too fast; I'm running out of room, running out of time. I can see the glossy surface of the pool below almost as clearly as I'd seen the pale blue green spiraling within Thorin's hazel eyes. Its small, my heart falters. I'd hoped it would be a lake; it's not even a pond. It's just a small puddle that this mountain stream trickled into. It won't be deep enough, it won't catch us with how fast we're falling. It won't save us. My fingers curl into Thorin's coat. I'm going to kill him.

I can feel his heartbeat through my skin, it's so calm, so steady. His arms are bound securely around me, holding me tightly, protecting me; anticipating the impact. We're about to hit the water; it's gonna be just like hitting sold ground. I turn into his chest, seal my eyes, trying with every desperate inch of my existence to wish this away. It's my fault after all, why can't I fix it!? If only we could slow down. If only the pool was deep enough to catch us. If only I hadn't ended up here and stumbled upon them in the first place! Why am I even here!?

My eyes snap open, breath blasts free as I quickly clinch my hand. My fingers are numb, my skin on fire. I shift, turn my gaze to the hand trapped between our chests. I blink, pull in a long disbelieving breath. Light is radiating around my hand, my skin's glowing a fading shade of purple. I peer past the protective cocoon of Thorin's arms, watch my hair defy gravity and flutter past. We're slowing down. I glance quickly down into the pool, watch in bafflement as it slowly begins to swirl, to churn. I suck in a quick gasp, bury my face into Thorin's chest, and wrapping my arms around him, brace against the funnel of water blasting up to meet us.

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued in **C**hapter **6: D**reams **t**o **D**ream

* * *

**Author's Note:** BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAH. I'm evil what can I say. Heh Heh, gotta love cliffhangers. Totally makes me wanna throw popcorn . Ok, but anyway, story's coming along quite nicely in my opinion, following right along with where I wanna be and such. Kinda hoping I can keep this up but kinda prolong it a lil bit for the coming release of The Desolation of Smaug. Words cannot express how excited I am for tht movie! *Squeal* And composing myself. So I may be continuing the story even if the movie's not out yet, could go back and change a thing or to afterwards. I'm impatient and I dont wanna stop writing! I have a plan even for Lord of the Rings so yeah! Dont wanna stop. But thank you guys for continuing to come back, ty again to Immortal Horse and CelticGirl92 for reviewing and thank you to my future reviewers. You wouldn't believe how much it really makes a difference, or how it can encourage someone to do even better for the next chapter. But I'm gonna go, gotta get to work on the next chapter and the ones after that. So thank you again and until next time.

**C**eltic**A**ngel**86** signing out.


End file.
